A Digital Twist in Fate
by R-chan's Candy
Summary: Erika receives a mysterious CD one fateful day. Upon playing, she chooses Shizuo as her avatar and realizes that whatever she does, affects him in real life. Perhaps she can use this to make her Shizaya dreams reality...lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My second Fanfic! This one is very different from my first one, which if you haven't read yet, please do :3**

**There will be lemons in later chapters :)  
**

**I don't own Durarara, if I did it would be yaoi  
**

**The game I made up has nothing to do with any games in real life, it is purely fictional.  
**

**Oh, and Erika is a very mysterious character so I don't know for certain how ooc I ended up making her. But if it bothers you, just picture her as an average fujoshi ;)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Your name is Erika Karisawa: This is your P.O.V.

Today is an incredibly dull day. Nothing new is out at the book store and Walker isn't around hang out and won't be for awhile. You sit alone on your couch, watching anime, half-asleep.

So. Freaking. Bored.

You know you could be doing other things, like doodling or surfing the chat rooms, but you didn't feel like turning on the computer. Well, not at the moment.

And then, it is today that it happens. You are sitting there watching the screen when the door bell rings.

You assume that it is either Dotachin or Kida kun since Walker is going to be away for a few days.

You open the door.

Nobody is there.

You look down the hallway for any running prankster who might be the culprit.

Nobody is there. Whatever.

Before you step back inside, you notice a white package at your feet. That is odd.

What if it is a bomb? What if you opened it and it blew up in your face?

You snatch up the package excitedly and hurry back inside. Why you are excited about such disastrous results is anyone's guess. You are a strange person.

After closing the door, you run to the window and lift it open. If you hear any ticking noises, you would toss it out.

You listen.

Silence.

So far so good.

You slowly tear open the white paper.

Nothing happens.

You shrug and viciously tear it to shreds, revealing a plastic case.

What the hell is this?

Then you realize it has a narrow slit down the side and snap it open.

A CD?

You don't remember ordering any CD's.

Maybe Walker sent you something. Hmm….

Doesn't matter. You decide you have nothing to lose, being the bored human being that you are at the moment, and you turn on your computer, sticking the CD in.

After a few minutes of installation, a loading menu appears.

Suddenly your screen becomes colorful and vibrant.

Ooooh pretty. Music plays and it is a pretty awesome beat. What kind of game is this? You are quite curious.

The word INDISWURLD appears and you suppose that is the name of the game. Ok, then.

[thank you for playing INDISWURLD] ,speaks a female digitized voice.

[please type in your name]

You type in Erika Karisawa and press [enter]

Another screen pops up.

[please type in the name of a real live human being that you would like to play as. You cannot play as yourself]

You laugh. Type in a real human being? For a joke, you type in Walker Yumasaki.

Suddenly an avatar that looks just like him pops up. _Okay, now this is pretty freaky,_ you think, staring at the perfect avatar replica of Walker. How does this game know what he looks like?

You do the same thing with many people. You type in Dotachin, Celty, Kido kun, and many others. They all show up. This is pretty cool. You try to type in your own name, but it won't let you. It pisses you off a bit.

Then you have an idea, perhaps out of curious/underhanded intent. You type in Shizuo's name.

Shizuo's avatar pops up looking like Shizuo. He is even holding a stop sign.

How weird is this game? They have all the details perfectly!

You press [select] and the screen loads again.

Soon enough you are immersed in a world that looks almost exactly like Ikebukuro, just in a 3D game-like art style. You can even walk around as Shizuo and talk to people.

The game continues and the voice speaks again.

[welcome Shizuo. Your data has been saved. As you know, you live in the city of Ikebukuro. You can interact with any of the people here.

To hold onto things that you want, drag them into the pocket icon. You can hold up to thirty items. This game goes by actual time. Your avatar will be taken care of when you turn off the computer.]

You stare at the game, quite amused by how real this is sounding. You begin walking Shizuo around Ikebukuro. What should you do? Is there a point to this game? You look around the screen at the different bars and Icons.

What do they mean?

You click on the yellow meter that is in the right corner. A screen pops up and reads:

[This is the happiness meter. If your character eats or has fun, it rises. If your character is tired, hungry, or irritated, it lowers. If it is too low, they fall asleep and won't wake up for 24 hours. Try to keep Shizuo happy!]

How do you know if he is hungry? You look around for a hunger meter. Under the icon of a sandwich, you see the hunger meter is full of green.

You suppose he is full.

You continue to walk Shizuo through Ikebukuro, seeing people and familiar land marks. You explore many places for quite a bit. Everything looks exactly like Ikebukuro. Even the advertisements and shops. You swear to god you even saw people that you recognize walking around.

So what were you supposed to do now?

You click on the question mark icon and another screen pops up.

[right now, you are acquainting yourself with the city. To satisfy this, you must meet 3 people and hold a conversation with them. Then you must find your home. The map is located in your pocket.]

Oh, so that's what you need to do. You walk up to a random dude who is sitting on a bench. As you approach, a chat icon pulls up and you click it.

A chat screen appears.

It reads:

[To say anything, type it in. Make sure you spell correctly or people won't understand you.]

You type:

[Hello, what is your name?] and press [enter]

The person looks terrified and runs away screaming.

You look at the screen in wonder. What the heck? All you did was say hi.

Then you realize, this was Shizuo you were playing as. People were probably terrified of you.

Might as well find people that Shizuo already knows.

You click [pockets] and your pocket screen pulls up. You see something that looks like a map and select it.

A map of the city appears and you see your current location. Since anyone you know is supposed to be in this game, you guess you could go and talk to Simon since the Russian Sushi shop is just around the corner as seen on the map.

You begin to walk off in that direction and come across Simon handing out fliers like usual. This game even has a Simon avatar! It is pretty wild and you have trouble believing your eyes.

You walk up to him and press chat.

Shizuo: [hello Simon]

Simon: [Hey there Heiwajima San, care for some Sushi?]

You stop and think. Do you even have money? You check your pockets and see that your money meter is at 0.

Shizuo: [sorry I'm broke]

Simon: [aww that's too bad. It's really yummy.]

You walk away from Simon and another screen pops up.

[congratulations. You have talked to one person already. That makes two more to go. Good luck!]

You laugh. This is stupid. But somehow you still manage to keep playing.

Well, you have to find two more people. Might as well do that now.

Suddenly the chat screen randomly pulls up.

Kururi: [Hey! Hey! Shizu-chan! Have you seen Kasuka?]

Mairu: [We heard he was having a shoot somewhere around here!]

You stare at these girls. So random people can chat with you too?

Shizuo: [Nope haven't seen him.]

Kururi: [aw darn!]

They look at each other.

Mairu: [well we're off to go looking some more!]

They run off holding hands, leaving you confused. What just happened?

Then the screen pops up and says:

[congrats! You met your quota. Now all you have left to do to meet the first challenge is find your house. Good luck!]

Well, that challenge was stupid. You sigh and then click the map again to look around. How the hell were you supposed to know where Shizuo lived?

You click the map a second time by accident, and realize you can drag the city around, revealing more of it. There it is! A flashing green arrow points to his house.

So that is where he lives. You feel like a stalker now. Well, then again, maybe he lives there only in this game so technically you aren't.

The people who made it might have guessed where he lived. But then again, everything was so dead accurate that you were getting spooked. Maybe he really did live there!

You walk the Shizuo avatar down many streets and come to an apartment complex.

Well, this is helpful. How are you supposed to know which one out of hundreds of apartments is his?

You look in your pockets and see another object which you had previously missed.

Keys.

You click on them and a screen pops up.

[#318]

Well, now it is simple. You walk into the elevator and press 3. Soon enough you are on the third floor. You continued to walk until you come to 318 and try the keys. The door swings open and you step inside.

The door shuts behind you and you walk around the room. It is a nice airy space, you have to say. You explore a bit and then walk into the kitchen to find an arrow pointing towards a note on the fridge. You walk over to the fridge and click the note.

[Congrats! If you are reading this, you have made it to your house.]

Ok. Now what? You select the note again. This time, 3 options pop up.

[1. place note in pockets]

[2. crumple up note and throw away]

[3. eat the note]

You press 3 and the Shizuo avatar stares at the note oddly and then places it back on the fridge.

[Shizuo has no interest in the consumption of paper] ,reads the screen.

You laugh. This game has the weirdest options.

You then select the note again and press two.

Shizuo takes the note, crumples it up, and walks over to the trash can, where he throws it away.

You look at the hunger meter. Shizuo is getting hungry. Was it the paper?

You click on the fridge and look inside. There is a plate of chicken. You click on it and 3 options appear again.

[1. Eat the chicken]

[2. throw out the chicken]

[3. Place chicken in pocket]

Then you notice an arrow. You click the arrow and 3 more options appear.

[4. Throw the chicken at wall]

[5. Shove chicken in sink]

[6. Make chicken salad]

You decide to press 6 but suddenly a screen pops up and says:

[sorry, you are out of mayo]

Mayo? Out of all things to be out of. You shake your head in utter disbelief at the comedy of it all. No chicken Salad for Shizuo unless you go out and buy some mayo. And you are broke after all…

You then opt for 1 and Shizuo gobbles down the chicken.

You decide the next time you get a chicken, you are going to select 5.

The hunger meter is full and Shizuo's happiness has risen to the top of the meter.

Now what to do?

You go back into the fridge and take a slice of cake for later, dragging it into your pockets.

This game is too amusing.

The opportunities seem endless.

Now what should you do. It seemed like there was so much possibility.

You click the question mark again and another screen pops up.

[Your next challenge is to engage in a fight with someone. Good luck.]

You stare at the screen again. What the heck? What kind of challenge is that?

Oh well, might as well go out again and pick a fight.

You walk out of the apartment, and into the streets.

Now, who was looking for a fight?

Who would dare to fight with Shizuo?

There was only one answer…


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD...I woke up this morning to an inbox full of reviews :')**

**You all made my monday 50 times less miserable. Thank you to everyone who posted or favorited or alerted or whatever! I love you all :) **

**And it was just the first chapter 0.0 I'll try my best to continue the humor and quality! I really will!**

**These chapters take me longer to write and edit than my other fic so I may not be entirely consistent with updating, especially during the week. However, I do try to update at least every other day. Although it may seem as if I'm leaving out the lemons, don't worry, i'm going to deviously twist them into the plot eventually..hehehe ;P**

**Enjoy being Erika! **

You scan the busy streets for your target.

Of course it is obvious, and everyone including yourself, knew that the only person willing to pick fights with Shizuo in broad daylight would be the one and only, Orihara Izaya.

You roam around the streets for a bit, wondering where he could be. In fact, how the hell were you supposed to find anyone at all in this kind of a mess?

There were just too many people...er...avatars to single out a specific one.

You scan the little icons around the screen.

Now that you come to think of it, you have no idea what half of them are for anyway.

There is no instruction manual with the CD, you double checked. You are pretty much on your own unfortunately. It is going to be a wonderful trial and error adventure.

You decide to click the eyeball icon, which is starting to creep you out by the way it seems to stare into your soul. Immediately a screen pops up.

[Choose your point of view]

[1.]

[2.]

[3.]

Nothing is specified about these options. You choose one, and nothing happens. Was it even working?

You then decide to choose two and you switch to a birds-eye view of Shizuo, with only the top of his head and shoulders visible. This might be useful.

You then, out of curiosity, choose 3. The avatar disappears and you see yourself looking through Shizuo's line of vision. It is cool, but you doubt it will help you. You switch back to 2.

You then click an icon shaped like a red star. A screen pops up with a search menu.

[Type in the name of the person you would like to find]

You type in Orihara Izaya.

It loads for a bit but then another screen pops up with a map.

[He is located here]

You see that he is on the far other side of the city and groan, resisting the urge to thrash your head into the keyboard.

It was going to take alot of walking to get there. But then you notice the icon moving in your direction. Perhaps if you just sat around and waited, he might show up.

You sit Shizuo on a bench. Suddenly a screen pops up.

[You have found a box of cigarettes and lighters. Will you take them?]

[Yes]

[No]

You think for a moment. Shizuo does smoke. Hmm…

You decide to click yes and you watch him light one and smoke. One of the mysterious meters rises a bit with florescent purple. You click on it.

A screen appears.

[This is the *special* meter. It only rises when the character is influenced by some sort of substance. If it gets too high, they pass out for 8 hours. Try not to get too drunk or high.]

Now that was interesting! What kind of RPG game does that? You decide that getting Shizuo drunk might be fun and you decide, if you manage to get your hands on money somehow, you will raid a bar.

You continue to trace Izaya, who is coming closer. It is almost as if you summoned him by searching him. Maybe you did, with your magical fujoshi mind-powers that can take two men and magnetize them in an instant within your messed-up mind. The thought makes you smirk a bit.

Soon enough, you spot him in the crowd. It's your lucky day! You approach him.

The chat screen appears.

Izaya: [Hello there, Shizu-chan]

You try to mimic Shizuo's normal attitude towards Izaya as best as you could, having observed numerous fights between the two.

Shizuo: [Hey flea]

Suddenly another screen pops up.

[Izaya has decided to fight you.]

[1. Fight]

[2. Run]

[3. Bribe]

You click 1 and suddenly the pedestrians seem to vanish. Both you and Izaya now have a health meter looming above your heads, or at least it seemed like a health meter.

You don't quite know what to do. You suddenly become terrified as Izaya runs at you with his knife. Thankfully, you have enough common sense to press an arrow key and therefore dodge him, but a piece of your tuxedo gets sheared. You notice Shizuo's happiness drop a bit. You suppose Shizuo actually cared about his clothes. Wow, that was quite interesting. That aside, you still had to fight, Shizuo-style of course.

Now how were you supposed to grab stuff?

You run towards a sign and quickly click on it, which yanks it out of the ground.

Another option list appears.

[What would you like to do with your stop sign?]

[1. be a good citizen and put it back]

[2. Throw it away]

[3. Swing it around wildly]

[Throw it at target]

You press the arrow at the bottom and more options appear.

[4. Bash target with it]

[5. Break it in two]

[6. Stomp on it]

Wow. It was only a stop sign, yet there were so many options.

It's a shame you can't make chicken salad.

You decide to click 4 and suddenly see Shizuo running at Izaya with the stop sign, trying to hit him. Somehow it works and Izaya gets bashed in the head. Your dirty mind can't help but get a little satisfaction from that.

Izaya's health lowers.

Maybe you are winning!

Suddenly, he comes back with a knife, and slices at you repeatedly.

Your health dwindles down to 1 and you watch Shizuo fall to the ground.

[Your opponent has defeated you], reads the screen and you fall from exuberant to downright depressed.

_Shut up stupid computer_, you think, wondering what was going to happen. Did you just kill Shizuo? A sudden screen appears short after and you stare at it closely.

[Opponent requests payment for the win. Please choose one.]

[1. Money]

[2. Item from pockets]

You begrudgingly click 1.

[Sorry, you have no money to give. Please try a different option.]

You groan. What could you possibly give Izaya?

You press 2.

[Izaya has selected your cake. Better luck next time.]

Oh NO he didn't! You feel your mind steaming as you watch Izaya take the cake and vanish into the crowd. That was YOUR cake. You cannot believe Izaya just took YOUR cake! You are enraged!

You swear revenge on Izaya. But before you fight him again, you have to recuperate since your health is at one. Suddenly you see something gleaming on the ground.

You approach it and a screen pops up.

[What luck! You have discovered money! Keep it?]

[Yes]

[No]

You click yes and suddenly, you are no longer broke. You wish you had discovered that a bit earlier and saved your cake. God dammit, why?

You decide to stop sulking over the cake after 5 minutes of pacing Shizuo around the city. After poking around you discover that the hunger meter has lowered so you decide it is best to get some food.

For some reason, Russian sushi seems like just the place.

Then your own stomach begins to rumble. Maybe you should just get off the stupid computer and actually get your lazy ass up and walk there.

...

Nah.

You let Shizuo into the restaurant where he is seated.

You see a bottle of mayo on the table. Hehehehe…

You put the mayo into your pockets. _You didn't steal anything…_

Simon appears and asks for your order.

For some reason, the dumb menu won't work, and Simon takes your order and walks away, without even asking you what you want.

He arrives soon after, with a plate of sushi.

You assume that Shizuo would start to eat immediately, but he just sits there with Simon standing over him.

You want Simon to go away because he's being creepy. He actually looks creepier as an avatar than in real life.

How to get him away?

You click on the sushi.

A list of options appears.

[You have been served the special! What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Eat it]

[2. Take it to go]

[3. Order something different.]

There is an arrow and you click it.

[4. Throw it away]

[5. Give it away]

[6. Throw it at Simon]

You click 6, hoping that it will get Simon away. Shizuo lifts up the plate and prepares to chuck it into Simon's unsuspecting face.

Simon however, knows better and stops him before he can throw it. Darn. A screen appears again.

[It is rude to throw food in a restraint. Please refrain from doing this again and choose a different option]

You give a sigh of disappointment and choose 1.

Simon gulps down the sushi.

When he is done, Simon takes his plate away and leaves. Another screen with options appears.

[What would you like to do now that you have eaten?]

[1. Order more food]

[2. Leave the restaurant]

[3. Put back the mayo]

Like hell you were putting back the mayo!

You choose 2 and Shizuo walks out the door.

You walk him back to his flat, where you stick the mayo in the fridge. It was forever yours. FOREVER.

You sit at the computer and watch him stand there for awhile after contempleting the glory of having stolen the bottle.

Now what to do?

You click on the question mark again and a screen appears.

[Your new challenge: complete the chores.]

Chores? What chores? What the hell?

You give up for the day and shut off the computer.

Time to grab some dinner. You reach for your shoes and hat, and proceed out the door. You text Dotachin and Saburo about your location.

Erika: [I'll be at Russian Sushi! Meet me there!]

Right before you turn to lock your door, you then step back inside to grab a pencil and a notebook.

This game creeped you out with how real it seemed, and you were going to make some observations to figure out the truth.

You suspected something was up with it and the way everything was so incredibly accurate; you just couldn't put your finger on it.

You walk out the door, closing it behind you and walk to the resturant.

Time to get the wonderful details.

You just HAD to get to the bottom of this.

You enter the restuaraunt and sit at the counter, looking around for the space where Shizuo sat in the game.

Your phone buzzes and you check it.

Dotachin: [on my way. Saburo is driving]

You place it on the counter and decide to make some last minute observations, before they come, so you don't seem suspicious. now that you think about it, do you want to tell them about the game? Maybe you should tell Walker when he returns. He probably sent it to you anyway, or so you assume.

You decide that it is probably best for now, to keep it a secret.

You peer around the resturaunt.

All of the tables and counters have mayo. Yes, you knew it. It couldn't be possible. There could be no way a game could actually interfere with real life.

Suddenly you see Simon walking through the resturant with a large box.

"Hey Simon, whatcha doing?"

He looks at you, probably wondering why you were even curious about it in the first place. You ignore his odd expression and continue to pester him about it.

"My goodness," he finally says with a shake of his head. _Kids these days..._

"It's just a new shipment of mayo."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very very sorry **

**I have been drowning in school and have had no time at all to update. And then when I finally get the time, I have no internet :(**

**So to make up, on the weekend I will try to double-update. **

**Thanks for putting up with me :)**

**And also, thanks for the many reviews and favorites and alerts :) its the most I've had for first two chapters :)**

**~Enjoyyy**

"People keep walking off with our bottles for some reason, so I have to restock a lot. You seem to be particularly interested. Why is that?"

Simon looks at you oddly, placing the box on the counter. He extracts a pocket knife and slits open the top.

"I've been taking a liking to it lately," you say hoping that you will further puzzle Simon. "It actually tastes pretty good."

"Oh really," says Simon, taking out the many pieces of Styrofoam and tossing them into the trash. "That's nice."

You figure that you better get to the point now.

"Did Shizuo stop by today?"

Simon looks at you even more oddly. "Yes he did. You saw him?"

You pause for a moment, wondering how you were going to go about explaining this to him. You did not want to appear like a stalker, that was certain, but you couldn't keep beating around the bush either.

"Yeah, kind of."

Simon shows no change in expression. _Good._

"He was here alright. He was acting a bit odd actually. Do you need him for something?"

"Did anything from the table disappear during the time he was here?"

You take out your notebook and begin scribbling notes furiously, ignoring Simons confused looks.

_-Shortage of mayo, which Shizuo stole in game_

_-Shizuo came to restaurant: proof from Simon himself_

_-Shizuo acted oddly_

"Not that I can recall, I don't think he is the type to steal anything…" says Simon with a sigh. He was probably wondering what you were up to. Whatever. You are in your "mode" and don't have time to worry about being suspicious.

_-Nothing stolen from table_

"Are you completely sure?"

You stare at Simon long and hard, hoping to weed an answer or, the answer that you so desperately want. If it was true, you would…you would….you don't even know what to think of it! Imagine what you could do with that kind of a game. The opportunities! The moments! The comedy! It would be the best thing ever!

"Positive…I can check again."

He leaves you for a bit and you study your notes some more. All clues except the last one seem to point directly towards the answer that you need. You think long and hard, trying to put it together. Then suddenly you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Oh hey there Dotachin," you say, quickly closing your notebook. He eyes it suspiciously.

"Another fanfic?"

"Yup!"

You grin and he can only shake his head and sigh as he slips into the seat next to you.

"Where's Saburo?" You ask, looking around.

"In the bathroom."

"Ok."

An awkward silence instills.

You suddenly miss Walker, a lot. Dammit, why did he have to leave for a few days? It seemed like forever since you last saw him.

Your spout of angst and gloom is interrupted when Simon walks up to your table.

"I think you are right, he actually took it! It's missing!"

Your eyes widen. "I was wondering why I saw him carrying a bottle of it!"

"You could be a detective."

Simon smiles, falling prey to your pathetic bullshit. You would feel bad about it if you weren't so caught up in your discovery.

"I'll have the special," announces Dotachin before you can further make up crazy lies.

"Of course the special! It is delicious today, like always!" Simon grins and makes a mental note. He then looks at you. "Anything for you?"

"The special," you say. "Does Shizuo like it?"

Simon laughs. "You should have seen the way he ate it! He loves the stuff! I will bring you some too!"

Without waiting for any protest, he promptly turned and made his way back into the kitchen.

_-Shizuo likes the special_

_-Shizuo ate it really fast_

_-Mayo in fact, IS missing_

It had to be true. There was no other way! You were controlling the real Shizuo through the avatar! You desperately hold yourself back from jumping out of your seat and running about in excitement.

This was real. All of it! And now, there was no stopping you. You had the best plan unfold before you.

Russian Sushi never tasted better that night.

As soon as you had paid, you run out of the restaurant and back to your flat where the game was waiting for you, calling your name desperately.

You were going to be up quite late tonight. It was all going to start. Starting...

Right

Now.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYA! 5/4**

**I'm super excited that I get to update on his birthday. I also posted a fan art on my tumblr (url on my profile) although its not very good...  
**

**And if you like khr, there is also a shirtless mukuro posted there as well ^^  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome!  
**

**Enjoy the chapter! (Oh and Shizuo's voice actor Daisuke Ono's birthday is also today!)  
**

Back at your apartment, you race over to your computer and stab the power button.

In a quick flash you pull up the game.

INDISWURLD appears and the same awesome theme song plays. Unfortunately, your mind is racing and you don't feel like waiting to hear the rest. You impatiently click the mouse.

_Load…Load…goddamn you…_

The game finally abides your desperate request and the interior of Shizuo's flat appears.

Shizuo is sleeping on his couch.

_Good._

He hasn't wandered off.

You decide to explore. Of course, with many intentions.

Clicking on Shizuo, you awaken him and his happiness lowers in response.

_Shizuo likes to sleep..huh._

You begin opening and closing drawers around the house. You wonder if he has any money or stuff that might prove useful.

Many of the cabinets and drawers are empty. And, for some apparent reason, whenever Shizuo opens another empty cabinet, his happiness drops some more.

_What the hell is with Shizuo and empty cabinets?_

You finally open up a cabinet that has some stuff cluttered about. You click one of the objects and a page appears.

[You have selected some shaving cream. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Shave]

[2. Hold on to it]

[3. Put it back]

You press the arrow, expecting more ridiculous options.

[4. Eat the cream]

[5. Throw it out window]

[5. Dispose of it in a proper waste receptacle]

Your predictions were fairly accurate. You choose 4, which Shizuo blatantly refuses to do, so then you finally press 2.

[The shaving cream has been moved to your pockets]

You click on another object.

[You have selected a paper plate. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Keep it]

[2. Play Frisbee]

[3. Put it back]

You choose 3 and Shizuo sticks the paper plate back into the cabinet. You would have clicked two, but one of the objects has caught your eye.

You click it.

[You have selected a bottle of questionable contents. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Be safe and put it back]

[2. Keep it]

[3. Dispose of it]

You click the arrow.

[4. Drink it]

[5. Pour into sink]

[6. Feed to a dog]

You choose 6.

[Sorry, you do not have a dog. Please try a different option.]

Why did they even give you options that didn't work in the first place? _Idiotic game-makers_, you think, and proceed to click 5, but your hand slips and you choose 4.

_Oh crap._ You have no idea what god-forsaken contents are in the bottle. It could be poison for all you know!

You stare, increasingly worried at the screen as Shizuo chugs down the tiny bottle.

When he finishes it, he places it on the counter.

_Ok…Nothing is happening so far._

You check the meters carefully, looking for slight changes.

_So far so good._

You proceed and continue your search for objects.

Suddenly a screen flashes.

[Someone is at your door. What would you like to do?]

[1. Answer it]

[2. Ignore it]

[3. Run away]

You choose 1, out of curiosity and Shizuo walks over to the door.

It opens.

[Izaya has come to visit], reads the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to double update today so the second update should come shortly after that one. I hope it makes up for missing 3 days previously -.-**

**Anywhoo…Izaya has arrived at the scene…and what has he brought?**

**A nice bag of lemons of course ^^**

**Enjoy~**

Shizuo stands there in the doorway, facing Izaya.

Izaya: [Hey there Shizu-chan. Thought I'd stop by]

You don't know how to respond to this.

You really want Izaya to stay, for underhanded motives, but know that Shizuo would appear odd to Izaya if you told him to do so.

You clutch your head, trying to think. It would be a lot easier if this game didn't affect real life…

Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye, you notice the florescent purple meter rising.

For a second, you think that Izaya is the cause of that.

Then you remember the mysterious drink that you made Shizuo chug. Perhaps that is the culprit.

But, somehow, Izaya showing up here, right after you made Shizuo drink it, seems suspicious. Something seems off…

Beautifully, beautifully, off.

Shizuo: [jdfhljhsldfkrl;kshdglsdhgslh]

Wait, that wasn't what you typed. You are pretty sure you put legible words into the text box and pressed enter.

Then again, the *special* meter is pretty high. Shizuo seems to be walking a bit funny.

You switch to a different point of view and look out through Shizuo's eyes.

The screen goes weird and everything seems rainbow. Is that a Unicorn lurking by the fridge? Why are there dancing flowers everywhere? This is crazy!

Holy shit, what the hell was in that drink?

Whatever it was, he is definitely high.

And now that you think about it, this isn't just a game. This is real. Shizuo in real life is high.

Izaya: [Don't worry Shizu-chan. I understand. Sit down with me. I'll guide you]

What is Izaya saying? This doesn't seem like typical Izaya-talk when it comes to Shizuo.

[Allow Izaya to guide you to couch?]

[Yes]

[No]

You think for a moment and select yes, switching your point of view, so that you now had a slightly above line of vision. You see Izaya helping Shizuo onto the couch. You notice Shizuo's cheeks.

They are quite flushed.

Izaya sits himself next to Shizuo and you watch eagerly, probably too eagerly, for something to happen.

[Izaya wants one of your objects. Give it to him?]

[Yes]

[No]

You become confused. What could Izaya possibly want from your pockets? It is bad enough he already took your cake, which you can very angrily remember.

You click no, but it doesn't seem to function as a no. Actually, it seems that the options were both yes, which is revealed after you click. _Is this game bugged?_

[Izaya has taken your shaving cream]

You roll your eyes. Why the heck would Izaya want your shaving cream?

_It isn't whipped cream so it couldn't be that_…your perverted mind begins to click and whirr

[Izaya has discovered that the Shaving cream is in fact, whipped cream]

_No fucking way!._

You cannot believe your eyes. Or your luck.

This is basically RPG yaoi unfolding right before your eyes, and to make it even better, it is real.

Occurring right at this moment.

The feeling is too much.

You fall out of your chair and roll around on the floor like a crazy person.

Once that is over with, and you regain what is left of your senses, you seat yourself back in front of the monitor and continue to observe.

Izaya sits there next to Shizuo. He isn't touching him…_yet._

He pulls out a small metal device.

You wonder what it could be…eagerly wondering, that is. Could it be what you think it is? It's a bit square but it could be possible…

Upon squinting at the screen, you see something that appears to be a red button on it.

He presses the button.

The lights in the apartment shut off and your screen goes black.

_WHAT?_

_No way! _

You sit there, dumbfounded. You are incredibly pissed off.

Somehow Izaya managed to blow a fuse in your apartment, and you are positive it was Izaya.

You are stuck in the dark.

Luckily, you have a cellphone, and it shines brightly enough to act as a flashlight.

You should probably call the electric company or something. But you see your notebook, sitting on the desk where you left it.

You need to write.

You fish around in your desk drawers, looking for a pen.

You grab a red ball point one, the first one you can grab, and you begin to scribble frantic notes.

_-Mysterious drink in cabinet (makes Shizuo high)_

_-False shaving cream: actually whipped cream_

_-Izaya shows up at just the right time_

_-Izaya says odd things: shows endearment towards Shizuo_

_-Lights shut off at the worst possible moment_

_-Izaya shut them off (most likely theory)_

Suddenly the lights flicker back on, although slightly dimmer. Probably the generator. It is good enough and you are too lazy to call the electric company.

You turn the computer back on. It works, thankfully and the screen appears as normal.

The INDISWURLD screen loads and disappears to reveal the normal screen. And _OH MY GOD…_

Enough has happened in the time that the power shut off and the time that it took the screen to load, for Izaya and Shizuo to start "getting it on" with whipped cream and all.

Blood trickles from your nostril as you watch them passionately kiss and embrace, their shirts already on the floor, whipped cream spread all over their faces and chests. The action is intense as they grope each other with fury.

Izaya begins spreading kisses across Shizuo's torso, eating whipped cream as he moves further down. He gets to Shizuo's pants, and unbuckles them, throwing the belt and knocking over a lamp.

This game makes no effort to censor anything. You watch, blood gushing out of your nose, as Izaya takes Shizuo's member in one hand, the can of whipped cream in the other.

He squirts whipped cream all over it and throws the can on the floor.

Shizuo stares at him and even though he is an avatar, the lust in his eyes is there. His happiness meter is busting through the top. His *Special* meter is also pretty high.

Another meter appears next to the special meter.

You click on it.

[This is the passion meter. This only appears when your avatar is sexually engaged. If it rises high enough, they cum]

_Praise the wonderful, glorious, human being who designed this game! _Is all you can think.

You wish you could find them and worship them for bringing such a fantastic game to your computer.

Setting that aside, you begin to wonder whether or not you can control the meter, but it occurs to you that it doesn't matter, and you stare at the screen, watching Izaya take Shizuo's length with his mouth, sucking off the whipped cream, making Shizuo twitch and shudder.

The passion meter rises, and soon enough, it hits the top.

Shizuo makes an expression that seemed to be a moan or cry, and cums in Izaya's mouth. Izaya swallows it.

Suddenly a screen pops up. What now?

[Izaya would like to have sex with you. What would you like to do?]

[1. Oblige as uke]

[2. Oblige as Seme]

[3. Stop for the night]

You press the arrow, curious to see what else is in store.

[4. Continue foreplay]

[5. Use toys]

[6. Bondage]

Fascinated, You press 6.

[Sorry, you do not have binding materials in your pockets at this time. Please choose another option]

Disappointed, You press 5.

[Sorry, you have not purchased any toys yet. Please choose another option]

You give up on crazy options that never work and press the arrow.

You then, after some quick deliberation, make a decision.

You click 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay double updates! And more lemony goodness!**

**I wrote this on a bit of a sugar high. I hope it helps : )**

**Enjoy~**

Shizuo rolls on top of Izaya, whose face seems flushed even though he keeps the same smirk.

Whipped cream is everywhere.

Shizuo seems to be taking his time, possibly taking in the sight of a turned-on Izaya, and you decide to play around and click on a dab of whipped cream.

[You have selected some whipped cream. What would you like to do with it?]

_{Sex mode; active options}_

You click on that screen.

[The options change when you are sexually engaged with another avatar. What once might be "make an ice cream sundae" is now "lube"]

You examine the options closely, with an evil smirk.

[1. Eat the whipped cream]

[2. Use as lube]

[3. Use as lube and then eat]

You press the arrow, wiping your bloody nose on a tissue.

[4. Feed to Izaya by mouth]

[5. Use on yourself]

You deliberate quickly. All of these very dirty options, whatever shall you choose? You only want the best, and the dirtiest of course. _Only the best…_

You press 3.

The action begins.

Shizuo removes Izaya's pants, throwing them onto the floor next to the pile of shirts. He then takes the glob of whipped cream and spreads it around Izaya's ass.

Izaya jerks and makes pleasured expressions. If only there were some sounds!

You look around your screen desperately, for any sound device.

You find a gear button and press it.

[Options]

[1. Brightness]

[2. Music]

[3. Sounds]

[4. Other]

You choose 3.

[Sounds]

[OFF/on]

You switch it around so it read [off/ON]

You go back to the normal screen, and you can hear Izaya's moans loudly, as the cream is thickly spread all over, up the sides of his thighs, onto his member, into his ass.

You curl up onto your chair, watching everything. It is beautiful.

Shizuo then, takes a finger, inserting it into Izaya, who seems to enjoy it, rather than feel pain. You come to two conclusions:

Izaya has done it before –or- he has done it with Shizuo before.

Shizuo inserts a second finger and soon, a third. Izaya is clutching in one hand, the edge of a pillow, in the other, the edge of the sofa. He twitches and his rock-hard member throbs.

Shizuo removes his fingers and carefully positions his member at Izaya's entrance.

You hold your breath during that moment.

The heart-beating moment when Shizuo finally slides himself into Izaya, who shudders in pleasure, letting out a moan.

You hardly pay attention to the passion meter, which is beginning to rise again.

All you can see is Shizuo thrusting out of Izaya, who is clutching at his back, and then, Shizuo thrusting back into Izaya, who cries out in return.

The motion gets faster and more rapid.

The passion meter builds with the tension of limbs clutching each other, sweat dripping, hearts beating, both men gasping and moaning with each hard thrust.

But then, Shizuo begins to slow, and gently glides himself in and out of Izaya, who violently shudders each time.

Shizuo is torturing Izaya with theses long, slow thrusts, and he knows it.

Izaya has had enough and rolls on top of Shizuo, who sits against the couch, with legs spread slightly. Izaya lowers his body around Shizuo's tip and thrusts downwards, clutching Shizuo's neck as his ass receives Shizuo's slick, hard length again.

Now that he is riding Shizuo, Izaya could control the force and Shizuo couldn't torture him with slow thrusts anymore.

He continues this, breathless and rapid. He calls out Shizuo's name and they kiss, their bodies and tongues morphing and twisting together in a fury of motion and passion that only becomes more and more rapid as time persists. Shizuo's hands violently caress Izaya's hips, which jerk up and down, shuddering and spasming as Izaya gains more and more pleasure.

The passion meter for Shizuo bubbles higher and higher.

It hits the top and Shizuo lets out a cry as cum drips out of Izaya's ass.

Izaya comes quickly after, all over Shizuo's chest.

He collapses onto Shizuo, with Shizuo still inside of him. Their chests heave and their bodies are covered in sweat, whipped cream, and cum.

_Wow. That was…pretty intense…even for a game._

Your mind is spinning, No..wait..it wasn't even a game…_this really happened._

_OH MY GOD THIS REALLY HAPPENED!_ Is all you can think of.

You fall out of your chair and onto the floor.

You try to make sense of everything and it all seems so jumbled.

Then again, it's the crack of dawn; you have been playing this all night. Your mind won't think straight and your eyes feel heavy and numb. Your muscles are sore. You are exhausted.

Your mind takes one final spin, and you faint into the darkness.

You will sort it all out when you wake up.

You will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my beautiful readers. Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

**I made a shizaya gif animation which is on my tumblr! Check it out even though its kinda crappy (I just learned how to make them)  
**

**Oh yeah, in this fic, assume Walker and Erika live together and have romantic relations . (This fic isn't about their romance though...its only there because it is assumed in the anime)  
**

**Once again~Enjoyyy  
**

You wake up the next morning, sprawled out on the floor, a bit of drool hanging out of your mouth.

Groggily, you reach for your phone and check the time.

1:12 pm. Typical for a weekend.

You get up stiffly, and stretch. Your computer is still on since you never bothered turning it off.

Sitting down in the chair, you tap the mouse and the screen-saver disappears.

The normal screen fades into place. You adjust your eyes and study the screen.

Izaya is gone. Everything seems to have been cleaned up by Shizuo while you were sleeping.

However, you notice that the hunger meter is down. Shizuo's happiness is slowly trickling. Time for some chow.

You tap the fridge and Shizuo walks over to it.

[You have selected the fridge. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Open it]

[2. Hold on to it]

[3. Leave it]

You don't bother pressing the arrow, assuming the other options are probably "throw it out the window" or "eat it" or something ridiculous that never works.

You choose 1.

Shizuo opens the fridge. You wonder if mayo is a substantial breakfast.

Then, you notice something new in the back of the fridge. Something that definitely wasn't there before.

You click it.

[You have selected a box of frozen waffles. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Make and eat waffles]

[2. Put them back]

[3. Keep them]

You press the arrow.

[4. Throw away the waffles]

[5. Use as coasters]

[6. Stomp on the box]

Use as coasters? You shake your head, marveling at the creativity of the game-makers. You click 5, just for the hell of it.

Shizuo opens the box and removes the waffles from the package. He then takes each individual waffle and places it on the table. Suddenly a screen appears.

[It appears that you are out of cups. These coasters are now useless. What would you like to do with them?]

[1. Eat them]

[2. Toast and eat them]

[3. Put them back in the box]

You press 1, feeling that toasting is too much effort, and that you probably lack a toaster.

Shizuo begins shoving the waffle/coasters into his mouth.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings in your apartment. You get up quickly and run to the door.

Guess who?

Walker has come back early!

You pounce on him with a huge hug and let him inside.

You then thank him for the game, assuming he sent it to you.

"Um, what game?" he asks, obviously confused. "I don't remember sending you any games…"

"You know, stupid, the really awesome BL one?"

"I sent you a BL game?"

Oh. You guess your assumption was wrong. _Never mind._

"Forget it then, I have no idea who sent it to me, so I assumed it was you."

He looks at you, curiously. "What is it called?"

"INDISWURLD," you say with a grin. "It is pretty awesome! And, get this! It affects real life!"

Walker looks concerned. "Erika, it's just a game you know…"

You sigh. "Walker, I'll prove it to you. Look."

You grab him by the arm and drag him into the computer room. You sit him down in front of the screen and kneel on the floor besides him, controlling the mouse.

"This is my avatar, Shizuo," you say with a grin.

Walker looks amused. "Wow…that's pretty realistic. He's even eating waffles! I like this game already!"

Shizuo finishes the waffles and stands up, placing his plate in the sink. You decide to take him for a stroll, and walk him out of the house.

"Wow, they even have Ikebukuro down to the last detail!" Remarks Walker.

He is obviously very intrigued, but you doubt he believes you yet. You suddenly spot something useful on the sidewalk. You click on it.

[You have selected a sharpie. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Put it back]

[2. Keep it]

[3. Graffiti]

You choose 3.

[Choose the place you want to graffiti]

You choose the brick wall next to a café and a square of space is made.

[Click and drag the mouse to draw graffiti]

You draw a smiley face on the wall.

"You should give it a mustache," says walker.

You oblige and with a swirl of your mouse, the smiley now has a fanciful curly mustache. Another tap and it has a goatee.

All good.

Now came the fun part.

You walk Shizuo away from the scene and put him on the sofa, back at his flat, in front of the TV.

You then get up from the floor and walk out of your own room. You throw on a coat and shoes, and drag Walker out the door with you.

"Let me prove it to you, that this game affects real life," you say to Walker. You know that the smiley face will be there, right where you drew it.

You drag him many blocks over to the café, where you look around for the smiley, carefully.

However, it is missing. You cannot find it. You walk all over the place, looking for a brick wall with a smiley face, but it is nowhere to be found.

Walker sighs. "Erika, I told you. It's just a game. There's no way it can affect real life…"

You are insistent that it is there. _Come on! You just drew it too!_

Walker gives up. "I have to go back and unpack my stuff. Let me know if you ever find it."

He leaves you, depressed in the street.

You stand there for awhile, wondering where the stupid, _fucking_, smiley went.

Suddenly, you see a familiar person slip into the darkness of an alleyway.

_No, it couldn't be…_

You rush over to the alley and come face to face with a man who sends a tingle of adrenalin down your spine.

_Is that brick-paint he's holding?_

"It was you, wasn't it," you tell him with a dark glare. He stands there, before you, with pale skin, dark hair, and a perfect smirk.

"Orihara Izaya"

He smirks.

"That's me."


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is once again, another chapter. Yay!**

**Things are getting crazy at school with exams and stuff, so it's difficult to update, but once I get out on June 5th, I can post more often **

**Enjoy~**

"Hello there, Erika-chan," he says with a small laugh. "You look upset."

"Don't use 'chan' with my name!" you say angrily. You know it was him who thwarted your plan.

"Oh then," he sneers. "Erika-sama, more like it?"

_Why doesn't he shut up…_

"Why did you cover up the smiley?"

"That was yours?" he asks, with a slightly puzzled expression. However, you have sharp instincts. He can't hide anything from you, emotion-wise. He's obviously lying.

"No, that was Shizuo's, and mine!" you say.

"I only saw Shizuo draw it."

"Quit your pathetic lying, you know I can see right through you!"

"But it's true," he says with a shrug. He then smirks and steps up to your face. "You don't believe me?"

"No," you say, arms crossed, an indifferent expression plastered on your face.

He steps back and chuckles. "Haha…you're good."

"You know something about INDISWURLD then?"

"You like it?"

"Oh, yes, I've been enjoying it greatly," you saw, quite amused that he would know about a BL game involving himself and his arch nemesis.

"That's nice. You played last night?"

"How did you know?" you ask, wondering if he has been stalking you.

"You have bags under your eyes and you are still in your pajamas," Izaya points out, a smirk spreading out on his mouth.

_Ah, of course. _You feel slightly embarrassed now, that he has pointed it out. Time for some revenge.

And you know just the topic to bring up…

"Come to think of it, there was a power outage last night," you say, looking up thoughtfully. _Easy does it. Easy…_

"You blow a fuse?" Izaya looks as if he is about to crack up in laughter, and is desperately holding it in; the sure sign of an obvious culprit.

He was in for it.

"Yeah, luckily I had a back-up generator," you say with an airy shrug, as if your were lifting a huge weight off your back.

"Oh, haha..wait. What?" Izaya looks alarmed. "You have a generator?"

"Yeah, whats the big deal?" You say with a small laugh. "My dad gave it to me when I moved out, in case anything happens."

You look at him. His pale face looks paler now and his fingers seem to be shaking a bit.

"So, you turned your computer on, with the generator?" Izaya says this with an uneasy tone in his voice.

"Um..yess…" You say, quite slyly. _Here it comes…_

"Then, I'm assuming you saw…"

"You getting fucked by Shizuo, yes," you say, bluntly, and straight to the point like you've always wanted.

_You have always wanted to say that...  
_

Izaya jumps back. You can just feel the inside of his mind shouting "FUCK!" millions of times over. His eyes widen and you can see him bite down on his lip, hard.

Suddenly your big mouth continues the ploy, even though you are certain that you should stop.

"I had a hunch that you two were like that from the start, only the game confirmed it."

A silence instills. Izaya's face darkens and you sense him shrinking into the shadows, well mentally of course.

Suddenly Izaya pulls out his knife. He runs up to you and forces you against the wall, the blade aimed at your throat. _Uh oh..shit._ Why did you not expect this?

"You say a word about that to anyone and I will disembowel you and feed your remains to the sharks, Erika-chan," he says, in a dangerously low voice. He obviously meant business.

"Y-yes.." you laugh, in a terrified, shaking way. The blade softly pokes at the flesh of your skin. You try not to breath. Your heart thunders loudly. You cannot think. Are you going to die now?

"Return the CD to me immediately," he says with a harsh whisper, which cuts through your chest and makes you shudder. _Izaya is scary when he's mad_.

"Right now, GO!"

He shoves you away and you stumble into a run.

You run and won't stop running. You will do anyway to get away from that terrifying man, no matter how beautiful he was only hours ago. Only one thing rushes through your mind. _Must…get…the….CD_

You enter your flat, run into the computer room, and remove the CD quickly. You snatch up the case and stick it inside.

Sure, you are upset about giving up such a wonderful game after only a day of use, but Izaya is a terrifying person to be threatened by and you don't want to take any chances.

About 5 minutes later, you return the CD. So much for your wonderful, uncensored, yaoi. You despise him now. You want revenge.

But then again, it is partially your fault for teasing him about it, you have to admit.

You watch him as he silently takes the CD and vanishes into the darkness, like a phantom.

You walk slowly back to your flat, thankful that you avoided harm, even if it cost you a precious game.

You arrive and see Walker on the couch, typing on his laptop. You scoot close to him, peering over his shoulder onto the screen.

Something seems vaguely familiar about the content on it. Something that makes you jump up in surprise and fear.

"Walker!' You cry in alarm.

"Why are you playing INDISWURLD?"


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter, Izaya will take a rainbow and EAT IT! XD**

**Enjoyyy~**

Walker laughs.

"Don't worry, it's not your copy. This is my own account."

_No…how did he get another copy?_

"Who gave it to you?" you ask, very demandingly with your hands on your hips.

"Chill, Erika. I just made a copy of the disc you have. Then, I transferred it to my computer."

_Shit._ You are going to be so dead.

If Izaya found out that you still had the game….

But suddenly, out of the blue, other thoughts begin to plague your mind. Ones that shouldn't be there. Evil thoughts…as if they didn't make up 90 % of the things you thought about anyway.

"Can you make me another copy?" you ask Walker, quietly, your hands behind your back making weird wiggly movements that suggest you are plotting something.

"Eh? Don't you already have the hard copy?" he asks without looking up from the screen. You peer over and see that he is playing as Dotachin. _Nice._

"Um…I accidentally deleted my account. Then the disc started acting up," you say, immediately feeling a pang of regret of having to lie. However, you do not want to talk about how Izaya had threatened you. You don't want to endanger Walker.

"Sure," he says, reaching into the pocket of his sweatshirt. "It's on my flash drive. Give it back when you're done."

You receive the flash drive, clutching it tightly in your hand. Suddenly you feel as if you have obtained all the power in the world. It was an odd, fulfilling sensation.

You walk to the computer room and sit down in your chair.

After turning it on, you insert the drive. The game installs and the screen loads.

[Thank you for playing INDISWURLD] reads a female digitized voice.

[Please type in your name]

You type in your name and press [enter]

Another screen pops up.

[Please type in the name of a human being that you would like to play as. You cannot play as yourself]

You pause for a bit, reflecting on your actions a bit, wondering if this will be worth it.

Time ticks by and you wait, pondering. _Should I? Should I?_

You give in to your vengeance and you carefully type the name of your avatar.

[Orihara Izaya]

You press enter and the game starts.

You are now Izaya in the alleyways of Ikebukuro. You smirk to yourself, trying to get that "in-character-feeling".

You walk him around a bit. Then, you remember the challenge of talking to 3 people.

You press the question mark and the challenge screen appears.

[You have unlocked a special avatar that does not need challenges. Enjoy the game on your own!]

Sweet! Nothing required! You can mess around all you want!

You check the map for Izaya's flat, and find that it is a short walk from your current location.

You walk him over to a large apartment complex. You check your pockets, looking for a key or some sort of pass code, once you get inside.

There is a key.

[Key: 39-k]

Where the heck is 39-k? Shizuo's apartment complex was more logically numbered. You groan.

It is going to be awhile trying to find this place.

You go up to the elevator, hoping that there is a map of some sort.

Inside, the buttons all have letters. You feel stupid for panicking now.

[You are in the elevator. What floor would you like to travel to?]

[Choose 1: A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K]

Top floor, huh? You suppose that it gives him a nice space to spy on people.

You arrive at floor k, and Izaya steps out.

On this floor there is only one small hallway, and at the end, there is only one door which reads: 39.

_Why the fuck…?_

You shake your head, marveling at the randomness of this number, while wondering where the other 38 room went.

You select the key and unlock the door. Izaya steps inside.

Holy shit this is a huge apartment! It's a high rise with large open spaces, very sleek modern furniture, and holy-fuck-look-at-the-size-of-that-TV!

You make Izaya walk down the stairs, switching the point of view to his eyes. It seems that downstairs contains a kitchen. Kitchens in this game are always full of surprises.

Izaya enters the kitchen. _Let the exploration begin! _

You make a beeline for the fridge and open it.

You peer inside. Izaya sure has a lot of food. Way more than Shizuo.

Suddenly something familiar catches your eye.

_Is that the cake from back when…?_

You decide that it is and snatch it into your pockets. You are definitely going to give that back to Shizuo.

You look in the freezer section of the fridge.

_Why does Izaya have all these frozen waffles?_

Waffles were the only thing to be found in the freezer. Upon closer inspection, you see that they are the same waffles that magically appeared in Shizuo's fridge.

Definitely Izaya's doing. _But why so many?_

You shake your head in wonder, and close the fridge. You then begin snooping around in the different cabinets.

Dishes, cups, spices, cookbooks, snacks, and more are discovered upon this search. You also notice that Izaya has an oddly large stash of some type of Lucky Charms knock-off cereal.

[You have selected a box of Magical Mallo's. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Eat it]

[2. Put it back]

[3. Open the box]

You press the arrow.

[4. Throw it out]

[5. Pour on table]

[6. Use as a boomerang]

You press 5 and Izaya dumps the bag all over the table. The cereal spills out and scatters, some falling on the tile floor.

You peer at it closely and notice that all the marshmallows are missing, but one little rainbow.

Suddenly a page appears.

[Izaya is craving a marshmallow. Give it to him?]

[1. Yes]

[2. Yes]

You cringe at your screen. Why the heck did the game even bother with that anyway?

You press 2 and Izaya takes the rainbow and eats it.

Okay, what next?

You continue to walk about the kitchen, opening cabinets and such until you grow bored.

Time to move to another room.

You leave the kitchen and walk down a small hallway. You turn left and there is a bathroom. You enter the bathroom.

It is quite a large bathroom.

Large enough that there is a walk-in closet, a huge mirror, a hot tub, and plenty of space.

You wonder what the point of such a large bathroom could be.

You decide to look around in the cabinets under the long sink.

There are just bottles of random shampoos, soaps, etc. Typical under-the-bathroom-sink type stuff.

You move on.

You go into the closet and look around.

It is mostly full of towels.

You look around to see if there is anything worth looking at.

_Hmm…Nothing_, you guess.

You turn around and are about to walk out, when suddenly a large box in the corner catches your eye.

You step closer to it.

There is some writing on the side.

You walk Izaya right up to the box and switch the point of view so that you are now peering directly at it.

In scribbled sharpie on the side, it reads:

_Shizu-chan_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! I will foresee your future…hold on a bit…**

**AH! I smell the scent of a sour citrus! Faint, but growing stronger.**

**I wonder what this could mean for you….**

**Enjoyyy~**

[You have selected a box. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Leave it]

[2. Look inside]

[3. Dump it out]

You would press the arrow, but you are just way too curious…

You choose 2 and Izaya peers into the box.

You look into it but the objects are hard to distinguish.

You choose 3.

Izaya dumps the contents onto the floor. You select one.

[You have selected some handcuffs. What would you like to do with them?]

Handcuffs? You have a feeling this isn't even the worst of it.

[1. Put them back]

[2. Hold onto them]

[3. Place on wrists]

You press the arrow this time.

[4. Arrest someone]

[5. Drop them out window]

[6. Throw against wall repeatedly]

You press 6, for fun, and Izaya takes the cuffs in one hand, flinging them at the nearest wall.

They hit the wall with a bang and fall on the floor. Izaya then walks over to the cuffs, picks them up, and then flings them again.

Soon enough, a large dent has formed in the wall. Izaya stops throwing the cuffs and leaves them lying on the floor.

You put them in your pockets and continue to look at the rest of the contents of Shizu-Chan's box.

[You have selected a *toy*. What would you like to do with it?]

You know what this *toy* is, and the blood flows into your face. It is shaped like a large dick and has a button on the side. A typical vibrator.

[1. Put back]

[2. Keep]

[3. Press the button]

You click the arrow, wondering if there is going to be any of the options you are imagining.

[4. Wash it off]

[5. Place in fridge]

[6. Fling at wall]

No, you are definitely not defacing this beautiful artifact of wonder. The fact that one of the options is "wash it off" makes you wonder if it has been used before. Unfortunately, none of the options you imagined appeared. You assume they only appear in "sex mode".

You press 5, just for the hilarity of having a giant rubber dick in your fridge. Izaya takes it and places it next to a jug of milk.

He closes the fridge and you proceed to go back to the box.

Alright, time to find more amusing objects.

[You have selected a pair of lacy black underwear. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Put it back!]

[2. Keep]

[3. Put them on]

You don't even bother reaching for the arrow this time. You press 3.

Izaya undoes his buckle and throws off his pants and boxers. He stands there in the closet in nothing but his shirt and hoodie and then bends down to reach for the underwear.

A beautiful ass shot instills.

He slides the lacy things on and pulls his pants back on.

Your eyes are widened and you nearly fall out of your chair. _Holy shit I can't believe he actually did that!_

After a few moments of hyperventilating, you continue to go through the contents of the box.

You find several bottles of lube, 3 boxes of condoms, more scandalous panties, bunny ears, cat ears, another pair of handcuffs that are broken, cologne, several bottles of unknown content, a box of cake mix, a rubber band, some weird-shaped sex toys, a pack of water balloons, a few flash drives, a bow tie, a cord, bubble wrap, some candy wrappers, and a pack of cigarettes.

_Why is there cake mix and bubble wrap in here?_

You keep the bunny ear, 2 bottles of unknown content, the cake mix, the flash drives, the cord, and the bubble wrap.

You leave all the rest lying on the floor.

Alright, time to get started.

You lay out all of your pockets onto the counter of the kitchen.

[You have selected the cake mix. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Leave it]

[2. Bake a cake]

[3. Bake cupcakes]

Oh, this is going to be hard. Cake or cupcakes?

You close your eyes and choose 2. _Cake it is._

Izaya begins making a cake; pouring the mix into the bowl, reaching into the fridge, next to the giant rubber dick, taking the milk, mixing some stuff together, etc.

You grow a bit bored and decide to have some fun.

[You have selected a bottle of unknown content. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Leave it]

[2. Drink it]

[3. Put in cake]

You press 3.

Izaya pours the contents into the cake batter. Perfecto.

He puts it into the oven and unfortunately, it bakes in real time so you have to wait awhile. You decide to take the flash drives and look around for a computer.

Sure enough, there is a laptop sitting on the sofa in the living room.

[You have selected a laptop. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Leave it]

[2. Take it]

[3. use it]

You press 3 and Izaya turns it on. You drop the flash drives on the table.

You insert the flash drives and you change the point of view so that you are facing the screen.

Izaya's background is….a picture of someone's ass. Not bare ass, as there are a pair of black pants on it. You don't need to wonder whose ass it is and you hit your head on your keyboard, dying in laughter.

You gather yourself once again, and open up one of the flash drives.

In it are about ten untitled folders. You open the first one.

A giant array of photos fills the screen. You peer close at them. They are all photos of…Shizuo? Of course, they were in THAT box, after all. You can only assume that the other folders and flash drives contain the same.

Some are innocent pictures of Shizuo sleeping or getting angry. Some are a bit dirtier, like the one of Shizuo tied up and handcuffed to a bed, naked.

You can also plainly see that the contents in that box have been, well…used plenty of times.

Before you can further explore the folder for more dirty images (as you are hoping for some with Izaya in them too), a sudden screen appears.

[Your cake is ready]

You begrudgingly shut the laptop and make your way to the kitchen.

Izaya takes the cake from the oven. You find some icing in the cabinet and watch Izaya smear it on the cake. You watch as he squeezes little flowers out of a tube and laugh because there is, before you, a bad-ass guy like Izaya putting tiny pink flowers on a cake.

You decide to get creative. You open the fridge.

[You have selected the *toy*. What would you like to do with it?]

You place it on the cake.

Perfect…too perfect. A giant rubber dick protrudes out of this beautiful, delectable, cake.

It is getting dark outside, and you begin to feel that it is time for you to put your "plan of vengeance" in action.

[You have selected some bunny ears. What would you like to do with them?]

[1. Put them on]

[2. keep them]

[3. Leave them]

You press the arrow.

[4. Tear to shreds]

[5. Place on cake]

[6. Put down garbage disposal]

_Why the garbage disposal?_ You wonder as you press 1.

Izaya slips on the bunny ears. They suit him well…a little too well…and you fall out of your chair again.

You get back up to marvel at your creation so far.

Izaya stands in the kitchen before a beautiful white cake with pink flowers. A large dick protrudes from the center of the cake. Izaya is wearing bunny ears and…oh yeah…you almost forgot about the underwear.

_Too perfect._

You decide at the last minute to pour the second bottle of unknown liquid onto the cake. This stuff is brown and thick. It looks like chocolate sauce, a perfect disguise.

You place the cake in your pockets

[You have selected some bubble wrap. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Package something]

[2. keep]

[3. POP!]

You happily press 3.

Izaya places the bubble wrap on the floor and jumps up and down making loud snapping and popping noises. Eventually, all the bubbles are busted and he stops.

_That was fun. _

You then concentrate your attention on the cord. Why did you want it again?

Oh yes…of course. You have your reasons. _Hehehehe_

You place the cord in your pockets. You then, walk Izaya out of room 39-k, shrouded in the darkness of the night.

Your destination is:

Shizuo's flat, bunny ears and all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow it's been forever since I updated…sorry guys, I had exams and no time to do anything fun. Now that it's over, I can go back to regular updates. By the way, if you haven't noticed, I set up some polls with questions in INDISWURLD format. If it becomes popular I'll add more, and when I close it, I might make a gif animation to go with the final result. If no one votes, then I'll just take them down. I thought it might be fun to see what kind of options people will choose. If you have suggestions, feel free to let me know! Enjoy the chapter!**

You walk stealthily through the dark, feeling like a ninja on a mission…a scandalous ninja.

You walk Izaya up to Shizuo's flat. The light is on…good. Shizuo is home.

You wait, shrouded in shadow, at the side of the building. You need to think.

How will you go about surprising Shizuo?

You need to humiliate Izaya. This is revenge.

Should you burst in through a window like Tarzan on a rope? Should you ring the doorbell normally? Should you bust down the door? The possibilities are endless.

You don't want to cause too much damage or kill Izaya. That wouldn't be any fun.

You make out a plan with several stages.

The first stage would be to leave the drugged-dick-cake at his door, ring the doorbell, and then run off.

Izaya creeps up to Shizuo's door and places the cake on the front step.

[You have selected a door. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Knock]

[2. Ring the doorbell]

[3. Bust your way through]

You are so tempted to press 3! But, doing so will ruin your plan.

You press 3.

Izaya lifts his leg and in one smooth kick. Promptly knocks the door from its hinges. It falls through with a loud crash.

You make Izaya hold the cake with his bare hands, and strut through the door, supermodel style, because that totally was an option.

The lights are on and the room is empty. You hear running water. Shizuo must be in the shower. _Dammit. _But there is still time…

You set the cake in the fridge, to surprise Shizuo later. You want to leave a note too.

You see a plastic knife on the counter. You select it and carry it over to the fridge.

[You have a knife and a cake. What would you like to do?]

[1. Cut the cake]

[2. Eat cake with knife]

[3. Stab cake]

You don't see what you are looking for and press the arrow.

[4. Carve design in cake]

[5. Place knife on cake]

[6. Use knife to knock cake on floor]

Such beautiful options! But you do not have time to waste. You press 4. A screen appears.

[Use mouse to carve a design in side of cake]

You carve the words: I LOVE YOU SHIZU-CHAN

Too perfect. Shizuo is in for a shock.

You shut the fridge.

[You have selected Izaya's sweatshirt. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Place in pockets]

[2. Hold]

[3. Put on floor]

You press the arrow.

[4. Whip around like a lasso]

[5. Use as a superman cape]

[6. Hide under]

You press 4.

Izaya removes his sweatshirt and begins whipping it around in the air. He lets go and it gets caught in the ceiling fan. _Sweet._

Time to remove his shirt.

You do so accordingly in the same manner, along with his pants. Soon enough, Izaya is naked except for the lacy panties and bunny ears. You are tempted to remove the lacy panties but know it is for the best that you do not.

Izaya's clothing and shoes clutter the ceiling fan.

The fun has only just begun.

You walk Izaya over to the bathroom.

He stands before the door.

On the other side, you can hear bathwater running.

Shizuo is probably naked then.

Could this situation get any better for you? _Nope._

You contemplate, anyway, on how to make an entrance. The bathroom door is the kind that slides open. You have already bust down one door. Should you make a second victim?

Nah.

But, sliding the door open seems too casual and boring.

You could lure Shizuo out of the tub. However, your perverted, fantasizing, mind demands a bathtub encounter.

You wonder if you could use cake in this as well…

You decide to leave the cake that you made, in the fridge and you remember the cake you still had in your pockets, that was stolen from Shizuo.

If you gave the cake back, in a more creative way…that would be beautiful too.

You can't help but think of the whipped cream from last time.

_Now…frosting?_

Izaya does like foreplay with sweets, you can safely assume.

You remove the cake from your pockets.

How should you present yourself and this cake, not to mention, you are running out of time. Hopefully, Shizuo likes long baths.

You make Izaya hold the cake.

[You have selected a door. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Open it]

[2. Leave it]

[3. Bust it down]

You catch something across the room and press 2.

Izaya leaves the door alone.

You walk over to the window.

[You have selected a curtain. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Open it]

[2. Close it]

[3. Remove it]

You press the arrow, crossing your fingers for the option you desire.

[4. Hide in it]

[5. Drape over head]

[6. Wear as toga]

You want to press 6. You resist this time, because you are running out of time. You press 5 and Izaya tears the curtain from the rod, pulling the long white cloth over his head.

The cake he holds is in his other hand, safely under the curtain.

You lead him to the door.

You slide open the door and he steps inside the steamy, hot, bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Purple cake for everyone! Yay! I hope you like lemon!**

**And thank you guys for 50+ alerts and so many reviews! I never imagined I would get so much! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Shizuo is in the bath, immersed in the hot, bubbly, water. He doesn't seem to notice you, draped in your curtain.

You carefully maneuver Izaya to the tub, creeping up behind Shizuo.

You slide off the curtain, very seductively, or at least it seemed, since it comes off rather slowly.

Suddenly the passion meter pops up and rises a tad.

Shizuo naked in the tub, must be hard to resist. You can't help but to laugh.

But, if the special meter is up, that must mean that the *special options* are available!

[You have selected the cake. What would you like to do with it?]

[Sex mode active options]

_Yessssss!_

[1. Eat cake seductively]

[2. Spread frosting over body]

[3. Sit on cake]

You press the arrow, your heart pounding.

[4. Spread cake on partner]

[5. Insert dick in cake]

[6. Use cake as lube]

You press 5, and fall out of your chair, backwards after watching Izaya remove his hardened member from the black, lacy, panties and insert it into the side of the cake.

_Holy shit, Izaya looks like he's fucking the cake…_

You then select Shizuo and a chat screen appears.

You type:

Izaya: [Shizu-chan, I brought you some cake!]

Shizuo turns around and his face becomes beet red, as he suddenly stands up, out of the bathtub.

Shizuo: [w-whoa! Flea, when did you get here? And why THAT outfit?]

You rub your bruised head, and adjust your chair as you continue to type.

Izaya: [Come on, I got you some cake, special for you. Now, be nice Shizu-chan and eat it for me!]

Shizuo: [You put something in it, didn't you?]

Izaya: [It's not poisoned.]

Shizuo shrugs and immerses himself back into the water.

Shizuo: [Fine you stupid flea, just this once. Set it on the edge.]

You make Izaya kneel with the cake resting on the edge of the bathtub.

[Shizuo would like to eat your cake. Let him?]

[Yes]

[No]

You select yes and Shizuo stuffs his face into the bright purple frosting and begins to eat.

You sit there, waiting with anticipation, as he continues to eat. Izaya's passion meter chugs up slowly.

Suddenly, Shizuo makes a face.

Shizuo: [You put THAT, in this cake?]

You see Izaya nod.

Shizuo gives a sexy look of WTF and lowers his head back into the cake.

He keeps his head there for awhile, sucking and licking at something large and delicious, penetrating the middle of the cake.

Izaya's passion meter rises at an increasing rate and you watch him shiver and moan, clinging to Shizuo's head, pushing him further into the cake.

Suddenly he cannot take it anymore and pulls his member out of the cake, covered in cake bits and frosting, with Shizuo still sliding his tongue around the sides, sucking the frosting covered tip, mouthing it completely, and removing all excess frosting.

You watch this with blood gushing out of your nose and onto your lap, ignoring the rising passion meter.

Suddenly Izaya makes a face and a large moan escapes from his quivering mouth.

Shizuo's mouth drips with cum and he swallows what he can, the rest dribbling down his chin.

Izaya collapses onto the wet floor, completely naked except for the back panties which have made their way down to his calves and the bunny ears, which have not budged from their position on his head.

You watch, wiping your nose again, as Shizuo peers over at Izaya, lying there with flushed cheeks. You see his arms reach out and lift Izaya into the bathtub.

The water is slightly purple from the frosting, and there are bits of cake floating around.

Neither of them seem to give a fuck about that though.

They continue to gaze intensely into each other's eyes. Gazes of rage, passion, and lust.

You watch Shizuo pull Izaya's heated, flushed, body into his arms, and hold him tightly. Izaya's arms reach around Shizuo's torso, pulling him tighter.

Shizuo leans in and kisses Izaya with fervor. Izaya lets out a series of moans, and grips Shizuo tighter, pulling him deeper.

Their limbs twist about, splashing cake-filled water everywhere. The let go of each other, at last, panting and flushed, with wild eyes.

You try your hardest not to fall out of your chair and roll around on the floor like a psychopath. You jump out of your seat, knocking it over, and run around in frenzied circles, waving your arms about wildly.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, omygod…_

You take a breath, after regaining what little sense you have left in your head and pull your seat back up.

You sit in it and continue to watch.

Shizuo has begun to spread kisses down Izaya's neck, while Izaya shudders and moans. The passion meter has appeared once again and is slowly rebuilding itself.

Izaya takes the bunny ears off of his head and places them on Shizuo's.

As supposed punishment, or so it seems, one of Shizuo's arms, reaches under the water and fingers something, causing Izaya to yelp.

The fingers stay there, and the arm shifts a bit in the water, turning this way and that.

Izaya moans and clutches at Shizuo, who is focused on what is going on below.

Suddenly Izaya lifts his legs from the water and rests his ankles upon Shizuo's shoulders, as Shizuo continues to finger him below.

The arm suddenly stops and removes itself, and Shizuo grabs both of Izaya's legs, and pulls him closer.

Izaya leans, pressed against the edge of the tub with his legs spread onto Shizuo's shoulders.

You stare intensely at the screen. You don't breathe, your heart is pounding, blood flowing, eyes staring straight ahead. _This is it!_

Shizuo jerks forward and pushes his body up against Izaya's who grunts and clutches at his arms.

The purple water splashes around at Shizuo thrusts his body into Izaya's, slowly, but jerkingly. His face his flushed, and he seems to be breathing hard.

Izaya continues to clutch at Shizuo, as the pace increases, becoming harder and more consecutive, splashing purple water around the room. The ignored passion meter bubbles and rises slowly up, with each moan.

Soon Izaya is pressed up against the side of the tub quite hard, and his body slowly slides up, so that he is on the actual edge of the tub.

Suddenly, a thrust knock him onto the wet floor. Shizuo jumps out of the tub and continues where they left off, right on the floor. The bunny ears have fallen off and god knows where the black panties went.

He continues to violently thrust his body in and out of Izaya, who cries out in pleasure.

For you, this is much more beautiful, intense, and graphic, since the water is not acting as a censor.

You cover your own mouth, so you don't fangirl and have Walker run into the room. That would be awkward.

The pace of Shizuo's thrusts into Izaya increases at a fast rate, and soon enough, Izaya is pressed up against the floor, clutching the strewn curtain, as Shizuo pants, gasps, and thrusts into him, causing him to tremble and twitch.

They both moan loudly. Suddenly you look at the passion meter and see that it has reached it's peak.

You quickly glance back at Izaya who's ass is dripping with Shizuo's cum. Soon enough, he shivers and moans as he cums all over Shizuo's chest.

They collapse on the bathroom floor just as you collapse out of your chair and onto your floor, from massive blood-loss and a crazy amount of feelings.

You wake up the next day to the smell of coffee and you remember that Walker is home. You get up off the floor and see that your computer is off.

Walker must have shut it off. He also gave you a blanket, which you now realize as you shake off a warm, blue, comforter.

You stretch and think back to last night. Revenge was complete, and was it ever so sweet?

You grin and skip into the kitchen.

There is breakfast on the table and a note. You read the note.

_Off to catch up with people that I missed while I was gone. Be back later,_

_-Walker_

You sigh and stick the note back on the table. He should be back later, you can assume. You then stuff a piece of toast in your mouth. You know you should really give the poor computer a break, but you are officially addicted to that game.

You sit there, chewing thoughtfully. You think, and become curious, as to the origins of the game.

You wonder who made it. Something in your gut tells you Izaya did. But why?

And why would he give it to you, and then demand it back? And if he made it, why would he sacrifice his pride and allow such things to happen to him?

You become confused. Maybe he didn't make it.

But then, who did?

You swallow the remnants of your toast and head back to the computer room. You turn on the computer and pull up the internet.

You type in:

INDISWURLD

And click enter.


	13. Chapter 13

**The poll is still up so go and vote! The choice with the most votes gets an animated gif! Oh, and if or when I reach 100 reviews, favorites, and/or alerts, I'll put out a bonus chapter. I'm hoping it will get that many :3 maybe..possibly...hopefully...ehehe**

**You guys are awesome *hugs*  
**

**Enjoy~**

The results pop up and you scan the screen closely, looking for anything that seems familiar or suspiciously familiar.

The third result is a site called The Pawn Master. You suppose it sounds Izaya-like.

You click it and a strange web page appears. The banner has a multitude of game pieces and there are no links to anything on the site. You click on the giant letters that spell out PAWN MASTER.

It's just an image. _Weird_. Maybe the site is broken.

You click the back arrow, but it won't move. Your screen is frozen.

It shouldn't be a virus. You have the latest protection software.

You shake your mouse around.

It won't budge. _Shit._

You bang on your keyboard repeatedly. "Come on, you shitty piece of equipment! WORK!"

Still nothing.

Suddenly you hear a beep and a small window pops up.

Erasing system hardrive 40%, it reads.

_Erasing my hardrive? What?_

You think fast and pull the plug from the computer. The screen goes black.

You sit there for awhile, wondering what you should do. Should you plug it back in to see if it is gone?

You take a break and stick the plug back into the outlet, and resume sitting.

The screen goes on and turns blue. _Fuck,_ whatever it was totally fried your computer!

You get incredibly mad and boot your monitor off your desk. It lands on your floor with a thud. You stomp out of the room angrily.

"WALKER!" you call, in a whining, annoyed voice. "Gimme your laptop!"

Walker is sitting on the couch, not listening to you. His sound-blocking headphones are secure on his ears. You snatch them up.

"I need your computer now, this is urgent!" You say.

He looks up sleepily. "Why? Don't you have your own?"

"It broke. Gimme yours."

He shakes his head and sighs. "Fine, just don't break this one too."

You take the laptop and sit down on the couch, next to him.

Looking at the screen, you make a face.

"Why the hell is Dotachin running around in circles?" You ask.

"I chose the option that said 'pretend to catch butterflies'," says Walker with a smirk.

"Nice," you say. "Hey, is it possible to make another account on the same game?"

"I don't know," says Walker with a shrug. "I never tried."

You scan the screen closely. You can see that there is a menu button. You click that.

A menu pops up.

[Menu]

[Exit]

[Options]

[Credits]

[New game]

[Restart game]

You are curious and click credits.

[Created by: The PAWN MASTER]

_That was helpful... _

You go back to the menu and click [new game].

[Would you like to save previous game as separate account?]

[Yes]

[No]

You choose [yes] and the game saves.

Soon enough you are back at the home screen where you choose a character.

[Welcome to INDISWURLD. Please enter your name.]

You type in:

[Erika]

[Please choose a real-life person that you would like to play as. You cannot play as yourself]

You type in: Orihara Izaya

[Sorry, that is not a real person. Please choose a different name.]

You stare at the screen in shock. Walker laughs.

"I guess they haven't entered all the names yet."

"Y-yeah," you say, feeling a flash of anger hit your conscience. You mumble out random curse words as you type Shizuo's name.

It works, thankfully and you wait patiently as the screen loads.

Shizuo is home, sleeping on his couch. He is in his typical bartender attire. A cigarette stub is smoking in the ashtray on the table.

You try to wake him up by clicking him.

[Shizuo's special meter is too high. He will not wake up for another 5 out of 8 hours.]

You cringe. How is this going to get anything done?

You turn to walker.

"Is there a way to walk around without your avatar?"

He gives you a look of "are you retarded?"

"Yes," you say, rolling your eyes. "There is. So where is it?"

"Just press the ctrl key."

You press it.

[You have entered explore mode. You can walk around freely without your avatar now]

Why didn't you know this?

"How did you figure it out?" you ask Walker, curiously.

"I downloaded a manual from a fellow Dollar member."

"There's a manual?"

"Yeah, here."

He holds up a stack of paper about a mile thick.

"You actually bothered reading ALL that?"

"It's called a 'table of contents'," he sys with a smirk. "Never had to."

_Right._

You turn back to the computer. _So a Dollars member knows about INDISWURLD…_

Your thoughts drift off as you zoom towards Izaya's flat.

You peer through the window.

You see him, or at least you think it is him.

His fur-lined hoodie is pulled over his head and he is hunched over his laptop.

You turn the screen so that you can see his face. Yep. That's him.

You then turn back around to see what he is up to.

You zoom into his laptop. It becomes blurry, and then refocuses itself.

It is clear. He is playing INDISWURLD. But who is his avatar?

You look carefully at the person he is controlling.

Suddenly, you make a face of horror when your realize who it is.

Orihara Izaya's avatar is YOU.


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for my latenessityishness there was a sudden death of someone I knew well so i was grieving for a bit. Anyway I am back and ready to write so yay!**

**Whoa! A plot! What is this madness? **

**Yes, this story has a bit of a "twist in fate" **

**Perhaps it will end it an abundance of sour citrus…**

**Enjoy!~**

How is this possible?

You know you are not walking in the streets of Ikebukuro, yet the avatar, which is a splitting image of you, is.

Walker peers over your shoulder.

"Hey, he's playing as you!"

"But, how?" you say, bewildered and confused. Was the game a lie? Did it really not affect real life? You obviously are not affected.

Then, what was all of that beautiful sex? Fake?

You don't want to believe it. Izaya is surely messing with you again, you have a hunch.

Everything from the past floods your brain and your mind spins in countless directions. You remember Izaya taking the game, being embarrassed after what you told him. You remember the clues and signs of controlling Shizuo.

It is not possible.

Yet, here you are, staring at Izaya, playing as you.

It doesn't make sense.

You drop the laptop onto the floor and run back to the computer room.

Scanning the messy, disorganized, and chaotic desk, you find your notebook and snatch it up.

You flip through your notes.

The thing about mayo, the encounter with Izaya, talking with Simon, there was no way!

You close your notebook and take a breath.

You only have one option left now.

Time to pay him a visit.

Walker has resumed playing on his own account by the time you come back to the couch.

"I need that again, please," you say.

Walker hands it to you.

"What is going on now?"

You don't know what to say.

"I'll explain later," you say, taking the laptop. "Where is the case for this thing?"

Walker doesn't respond.

"Walker?" You ask.

He grabs your wrist and forces you to sit down.

"Talk to me," he says. "You have been acting weird lately. What is up with this game? It seems to be affecting you oddly."

"Walker," you say with a groan. "I don't have time for this now."

"Well, make time," he says with a stern expression.

"Look, this game. It's a very suspicious game," you say, slowly and unwillingly, giving into his demand. "I think that I know who is behind it and I need to find them."

"Who?" he asks, quite curiously. "And why do you need to see them?"

"I can't tell you who it is, because it is dangerous," you say. "But it is for the sake of YAOI!"

Walker glares at you.

"Tell me the truth. You really aren't going to risk your life for the sake of male buttsex?"

"It's true!" you say. "I bet anyone would!"

Walker clasps his hand to his forehead.

"Just tell me who it is."

"I can't."

"Please, Erika."

"No."

He gives you a hurt expression. You already feel bad enough.

"Izaya."

"Him?"

"Um, yeah."

"What does he have to do with yaoi?"

"Um…" you say, unsure of how to explain.

Suddenly walker's eyes widen. He isn't stupid after all.

"You were playing as him, right? No wait, that was Shizuo."

"No, after Shizuo, I played as him."

"And then you made the game turn into yaoi?" he asks.

"Well, yeah."

"Who did he do it with?"

"Guess."

"Um…I don't know…who would he do? It couldn't be Shizuo. Those two are the craziest worst enemies."

You burst out laughing and fall off the sofa.

"No way! Really? He did Shizuo?" cries Walker, in a state of shock.

"No," you say, pulling yourself back up onto the sofa. "Shizuo did him."

"He was uke!" cries Walker. "Well, it was only a game. It's not like it could actually happen."

You grow quiet. "Maybe."

"So you are going to see Izaya to ask him about whether or not he got laid by Shizuo?" he asks, with his hands crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Um…" you begin.

"Well, let me tell you something. It's not going to work. He is the kind of man who will deny it no matter what."

"Yeah, but I'm still going to try," you say, taking the laptop and sliding it into the case. "See ya!"

You leave your flat, holding the laptop and begin the walk to Izaya's house.

You immediately begin to hate yourself for lying again, but that thought whirls away into the massive crowds that swirl around you.

Suddenly you notice something new.

A poster is set up outside the electronic store.

_Play as your enemies! Play as your friends! The all-new INDISWURLD has arrived in-store! Grab a copy before they sell out!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, thank you so much for 100+ reviews! I almost cried when I saw that since this is only my second fic and I never dreamed I would get so many. Thank you all so much! **

**As promised, a bonus chapter, which is more like a double-update, but hey, it's bonus!**

**Oh and my poll is feeling lonely so go and give it some love!**

**~Enjoy!**

Huh?

Why the hell would there be an advertisement for a game that Izaya forced you to give up?

A wave of confusion enters your mind and you stand, gaping at the poster. You unconsciously drop the laptop case on the sidewalk. Suddenly a shop employee comes up to you.

"Sorry miss, we sold out a few hours ago."

"No, its okay," you say as you turn away, clenching your fists.

The shop employee looks at the ground and sees your dropped case.

"Hey miss!" they call out to you. You are in too much of a daze to hear and you continue to walk off. They start to run after you, but lose you in the crowd.

It's a good thing they are nice. They decide to hold onto it until you come back.

Back to you…

You walk up to Izaya's building and stand before the doors. Suddenly they open and Izaya walks out. He stops and notices you. You stare back, fiercely into his eyes. You are mad at him. So mad.

"Well, what a surprise!" He says with a laugh, spreading his arms in the air. "Erika-chan! Don't you look feisty today! Have we taken up stalking?"

"Not a chance," you say with your teeth clenched. You reach for your laptop and realize it is gone. _Crap, must have left it at home or something…_

"Ah, very well," he says with a smirk. "I figured you would come around now anyway. Step inside."

He holds open the door and you take a breath.

_Should you dare enter? Sure, why not._

You follow him bluntly inside.

When you arrive at 39K, you are seated on the sofa and he walks into the kitchen.

He comes out later with some coffee. You pretend to let it cool, and not drink it, overly suspicious that he put something in it.

"Now," he says, sitting across from you on the couch with his arms crossed. "This is about INDISWURLD, right?"

"Yes," you say, crossing your leg in a sassy manner. "Why did you take my copy of it away when there are plenty of other copies out now?"

"It wasn't yours," says Izaya. "It was mine."

"No, it was mine," you say. "I got it in the mail."

"Yes, you got a copy in the mail, but you got the wrong copy," says Izaya, tapping his fingers on the glass table.

"How was it the 'wrong copy?'," you ask, leaning in with an arched eyebrow. "It seemed fine to me."

"You see," Izaya begins, spreading his hands and making quirky motions. "Before the release of INDISWURLD, the company, Pawn Master, decided to choose some random people to test it, to see how they would like the game. You were one of them, so you were assigned a disc, which was to be sent to you."

_Part of a testing program? _You think hard, trying to remember the day you got the disk, when suddenly a thought occurs.

"So you were on the list too?"

"Not exactly. You see, I had a special order of an exclusive, one-of-a-kind edition, which was to be sent to me on the same day your disc was to be sent to you."

"Wait, what is so special about this one-of-a-kind disc?" You ask, as your curiosity intensifies. You can barely tell that you have drained your mug of coffee. Izaya pours you another one.

"That disc is the only one that has the ability to control real people," says Izaya with a dangerous smirk. "Which, of course, is something I quite enjoy; controlling people, that is. Humans are quite amusing objects after all."

_Oh this man…_

"So basically, I ended up with your copy?" You ask with a slight sigh.

"Yes."

"But how did you find out?"

"Well, my copy wasn't working the way it was supposed to," he says. "So I checked the mail list and did some spying."

"Did you test it on anyone in particular?" you say with a glint in your eye.

"That's none of your business, Erika-chan." Says Izaya with a dangerous look. "Now, ask me something more relevant."

"How did you find me?" you ask, crossing your arms, becoming more annoyed with this stupid guy.

_Who the hell does he think he is anyway?_

"Shizuo was on the mail list," Izaya says, settling back into the sofa. "So, of course, I spied on him. But, he was acting quite strange, even for that violent bastard. He got high off of some strange drug."

That time where you made Shizuo drink the unknown liquid, comes into your mind. You grin.

"So, you came and used that to your advantage, I presume," you say with a sparkly-glare.

"Speak of that again and I'll have the utmost pleasure of slitting your throat," breathes Izaya, drawing his blade and pointing it at you.

You sigh and shake your head. _You little tsundere, Izaya._

"Anyway," he goes on. "The next day, I went through the list looking for anyone who likes things like _that_, and found you. I saw Shizuo draw something weird on a building, and I assumed it was you, so I painted over it. Then, you come down and start looking for it, so I immediately knew that it was you."

_Hold on, what list is this?_

"Are you saying you have a long list of fujoshi that you actually bothered to scroll through?"

"That is classified," says Izaya, reaching into his jacket, feeling for his blade.

"And then you threaten me to get the game back?" You ask, making a darkened expression.

"Yes, well, you threw me off. I didn't think anyone would use the game with such perverted intentions. I have some pride too, you know, and I'm not about to lose it to the likes of your wasted, mush-filled, hormone-riddled, brain."

_Err, I think you already did, _you ponder, recalling the bunny escapade from the night before.

"You, know, you are human too…" You say with an odd expression on your face.

"Hardly."

You don't argue. _Idiot._

"Hey, let me ask you, how was it that you were able to obtain such an exclusive copy of the game," you ask, "Are you the owner of Pawn Master? Did you create INDISWURLD?"

"Nope," says Izaya. "I have connections."

"Then why?"

"I have money, connections, power, and I am inhuman. I may not own the company, but I hold large shares in it. I even named the damn thing"

He smirks at you, somewhat proudly.

"I have a feeling that it's not just that," You say, with a tone of suspicion in your voice. "I believe that there is a certain 'person' involved."

"It's not Shizuo," says Izaya with a glare. "If that is what you are assuming."

_Liar._

As he says that, you watch him act nervously, scratching his ear. It becomes obvious to you that he bought the game to mess with Shizuo.

_Liar, liar, liar._

"Ah, I see," you say, clasping your hands together, trying to act like you believe him.

"You don't believe me," he says, flicking out his knife, "Will this help?"

"No," you say. "Violence is not the answer."

"Perhaps, for some people it is," he says. He puts his knife away. "Yes, I prefer a less-aggressive method. Unlike some people…"

He stops, realizing the hole he just dug. "Ah, never mind. I am tired."

"I thought only humans and animals get tired," you laugh, with your arms crossed, legs swinging in the air.

"Even the moon gets tired of shining," says Izaya with a death glare.

"Oh, so inspirational," you taunt, a grin spreading across your face. "Make some poetry. I'm sure I know one person who might appreciate it."

Izaya's eyes lower and he glares at you.

"I really want to disembowel you," he says, flicking his blade again. "Can we discuss another topic before guts spill?"

"Ok," you say, deciding that he meant business. "About the website. Why is my computer fried now?"

"Oh that," Izaya says with a laugh. "That isn't the official site. I made that to mess with people. If you click anything on it, a hard-drive eating virus infects your computer."

You cringe. "You owe me a new computer."

"Considering what you have probably seen, I think we are even," Izaya softly says, in a gentle, dangerous voice.

_Izaya, you have no idea._

"Uh, yes," you say, scratching your head. "That's probably true."

Izaya looks alarmed.

"You saw more didn't you?"

"No…"

Izaya leaps up and pins you to the wall with his knife.

"Speak now!"

"No!"

Suddenly the edge of the blade is pressed up against your neck. You can feel it prick into your skin.

_OW!_

"Okay! Okay!" you cry in terror.

Izaya leans dangerously close to your ear and your heart pounds.

"I-I saw you in bunny ears!" You say.

Izaya looks at you in horror.

"And, I saw you put on some black lacy undergarments, and put your thing into a cake, and get fucked by Shizuo and…"

"That's ENOUGH!" shouts Izaya, who is clearly hiding his beet red face, and is breathing angrily.

You hear him mutter something about his pride.

"I have no choice now," he says, not looking up. "I must kill you."

He draws his blade away from your neck and prepares to plunge it back when suddenly a loud crashing noise instills.

He stops and looks up to see a door flying down the stairs.

"Oh, shit," he mutters, putting away his blade and running to the bashed up door on the floor.

You are still standing there, stunned.

Your legs give in and you collapse on the floor.

You and your big mouth…

Suddenly, a noise, produced by an even bigger, louder, more obnoxious mouth is sounded.

"IIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!"


	16. Chapter 16

**BONUS CHAPTER! (well, more like a double update, but it has lemons so who cares!)**

**thank you for all the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Shizuo bursts down the stairs with a familiar object in his hand.

He reaches his arm back and pelts it directly into Izaya's face.

The cake splatters everywhere and Izaya spits out something large and rubbery.

A giant rubber dick clatters onto the floor. The button is hit and it begins rolling around emitting loud vibrating noises.

Izaya stares at it, blinks, and then looks back up at the enraged face of Shizuo.

"Fucking flea, what the hell was this doing in my fridge?" Shizuo shouts, stomping his feet noisily amongst the racket of the vibrating dick.

Izaya bends down and shuts it off.

You continue sitting in the corner, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"This isn't the right time to talk about it," says Izaya, glaring at you.

He obviously suspects you.

_Not far off._

"This is the perfect time to talk about it!" roars Shizuo, grabbing Izaya and throwing him into a wall. Izaya picks himself up and dusts off his jacket.

"Look Shizu-chan," Izaya sighs. "We have company; I don't have time for games."

"Screw your company!" Shizuo roars, picking up the sofa and slamming it towards Izaya.

He jumps out of the way and crouches next to the wall, holding his blade, and an annoyed smirk across his face.

"Will you stop destroying my apartment every time you come?" sighs Izaya. He then stops and glares at you.

"He has only come here to kill me. It is NOT what you think."

_Yeah, yeah, tsundere._

You quickly nod.

"Why the fuck did you put a fucking dick-cake in my fridge?" Shizuo roars, stomping angrily in Izaya's direction.

"That wasn't me, Shizu-chan," says Izaya, glaring at you. "That was this brat over here."

_Brat?_

"Stop dragging your 'company' into this! I know it was you! I video taped it! And what the hell was with the bunny ears? And the way you took off your clothing! And what the hell were you we…"

Izaya reaches out suddenly and slaps him. Hard.

"I told you," he says, breathing dangerously. "This is not the time to talk about it."

He gives you a death glare.

_Oh no, he's out to kill me now._

"Get out," he says. "Get out now."

You happily oblige and dash out through the open doorway with bent hinges.

However, something makes you pause as soon as you get into the hall.

You are curious.

Curious to see the outcome of this fight.

Maybe it is instinct, but something tells you, you need to stay.

You turn back around and sneak into the room again.

Downstairs, Izaya and Shizuo are battling it out.

Furniture and blades are flying. Loud crashing noises are sounded. Oh dear.

Suddenly, a silence occurs.

You peer over the edge of the second floor, down the stairs and see that Shizuo has cornered Izaya with his lips.

So it WAS real!

You are quite glad at this fact and continue to watch from the shadows.

_I am such a perverted stalker…_

They fall to the floor, their kiss becomes more entangled, more passionate, and suddenly Izaya's shirt flies up and hits you, smack in the face.

You duck below the railing, hoping that you haven't been caught yet.

So far, so good.

You creep back up to watch Shizuo bend over onto Izaya's chest, caressing him and leaving kisses across his collar, rib cage, nipples, stomach, and soon, the bulge in his pants.

Izaya moans softly, but loud enough for you to hear.

"N-not here," you hear him whisper. "Upstairs. It's uncomfortable."

Shizuo obliges and in one swipe, lifts Izaya off the ground and begins carrying him princess-style, up the stairs.

Oh crap, got to run!

You dash outside and hide behind the wall, trying hard not to make a sound as Shizuo walks past the doorway.

You hear the bedroom door close and you step back into the hallway.

Man, now you can't watch.

You suddenly wish you had the game with you.

The laptop! Of course!

You run down the hall and take the elevator to ground level.

Sprinting out of the building, you run and run and nearly run into a shop employee.

Ah! What a coincidence!

"Have you-"you begin, out of breath.

"Ah, yes, you dropped your laptop miss. It is in the back of the store. Follow me."

You thank her hurriedly and walk into the store.

There, on the back counter is the laptop that you stupidly dropped.

You take it and thank the employee again as you dash out of the store.

You find a shadowy alley way, where no one will bother you, and open it up.

_Good, still full battery._

You open INDISWURLD.

It loads, much too slowly

Suddenly the screen appears.

_Holy shit…_

Somehow, Shizuo had managed to bring the giant rubber dick upstairs and was now using it on Izaya, who was crying out shamelessly.

You quickly plug in your headphones so no one passing by hears as you continue to watch this beautiful yaoi unfold.

The large rubber dick seems to be coated with a mix of frosting and lube. It continues to buzz within Izaya's squirming ass and he looks as if he is going to cum any minute.

He grasps the sheets and cries out, grunting and groaning, his face flushed.

Suddenly his back arches and he lets out a cry as he cums all over the bed sheets.

He collapses, writhing around with the dick still buzzing in his ass.

Shizuo slides it out and turns it off.

After placing it on the far edge of the bed, he climbs on top of Izaya and holds him.

His buckle is undone, his pants slide off, and they are immediately tossed on the floor.

_He's going to put it in…_ Your hands clutch together in anticipation.

Shizuo bends over as he plants a fiery, deep kiss onto Izaya's trembling lips. He then positions himself and slides himself in, gently, but hard enough to make Izaya's toes curl and teeth clench.

He pushes further, further, and further into Izaya who pants heavily, chest heaving and dripping in sweat.

Suddenly, he pulls out and makes Izaya tremble violently.

He thrusts back in as Izaya clutches his forearms, letting out a deep moan.

The heat is building and Izaya grasps tightly onto Shizuo, clawing at his back, letting out loud cries of pleasure as Shizuo feverishly thrusts into him harder and harder.

Their muscles strain and sweat drips down the sides of their waists and backs as they continue to clench each other, thrusting out as much passion and pleasure as they can.

"S-ah! Shizuo!" Izaya cries, in a sudden flash of pleasure and lust. He gives one final grunt and cums all over Shizuo's chest. It drips down as Shizuo continues to thrust.

Shizuo lets out a loud moan of "I-Zaya..ughh" and cums inside of Izaya.

It drips out of Izaya's ass and onto the sheets. He pulls out and collapses on top of Izaya, who is out of breath, and holds him tightly.

"I love you so much," you hear him say.

Your hands find their way up to your mouth as you feel faint from excitement.

_Those two are so adorable! Aughjdfskjfshdkfjsdfkj!_

You watch them lie together on the bed, your mind a blur, when suddenly, another one of your stupid ideas infects your mind.

_Wouldn't it be funny if I walked in on them like this?_

You close your laptop with a smirk and get up.

Off to Izaya's now!


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I deeply apologize for the very extended hiatus. I did not think I would be that long but one day led to another and then before I knew it, it had been two weeks. Very Sorry! -.-"**

**Anyway, I partially blame it on my concentration on fanart.**

**I'm planning to wrap up this fic within the next chapter or so. Thank you to everyone who stuck through the whole way!**

**My poll will close when this fic ends so if you haven't voted, go do it!**

**Oh, and big thank you to those who still gave me reviews and stuff when I was being lazy and not updating. ;3**

**Enjoyyy~**

But then, you stop suddenly, realizing the potential danger of this escapade.

_Maybe I should send in other people…_

A list of people forms in your mind. Dotachin, walker, celty, maybe even Mikado or Kida Kun.

Heck, why not invite the whole freaking city of Ikebukuro?

But that would be really cruel so you decide to stick with the first three names on your list.

You snap open your phone and speed dial Dotachin.

"Hello?" he says through the other line.

"Hey," you say with a smirk. "I need some help. I'm stuck in this apartment and I need someone to bust through the bedroom door to free me. But don't call the police, I hate police."

You hear a silence on the other line.

"The address?" you hear him say slowly.

You tell him the address and he agrees to come and "help you."

"It's the bedroom door on your left as soon as you walk in," you say before hanging up and texting celty.

"Hey Celty," you text with a grin, leaning against the brick wall of the alleyway.

"Want some definite proof that 'those two' are together?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" responds Celty.

You give her the address and a winking emoticon before dialing walker.

"W-walker!" you pretend to gasp. "Help me! Izaya and Shizuo are after me! I locked myself in the bedroom of this apartment so come and rescue me!"

After giving him the address and hanging up, a huge barrel of guilt falls onto your head.

"Oh why did I lie again?" you mutter to yourself, dragging your feet out of the alleyway, clutching your phone and laptop.

You take a breath as you reach the sunlight, and begin to dash back to Izaya's apartment building.

You watch from a distance as one by one, Dotachin, Celty, and Walker, dash into the building.

You sit against a wall, opening up your laptop.

Time to watch the action, video game style.

You see Izaya sleeping soundly with Shizuo on top of him, breathing hard.

They are both naked, wrapped in soiled sheets.

A variety of objects lie around the bed including the rubber dick, a beat up cake, and a bottle of lube.

Suddenly the door busts open and you see Dotachin walk in on the two, followed by Celty who immediately hits the floor and curls up, fangirling, and then Walker who retains a state of shock along with Dotachin.

Izaya opens one eye and goes completely red with shock.

He tries to jump up but Shizuo is really heavy on top of him and won't budge.

He pulls out his knife and stabs Shizuo in the arm and Shizuo wakes up with a jolt.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asks before turning around and seeing an audience.

"GYAHHHHGGGG!"

He jumps up, wrapping himself in a sheet and proceeds to kick everyone out of the room.

Soon there is a pile of people in the hallway and he walks back to the bedroom and finds that the door has been knocked off the hinges.

He stomps back to the bedroom and sees Izaya curled up under the sheets.

"All my pride…gone…" he mutters, trembling in a little ball. "That bitch, Erika, I know it was her!"

Shizuo steps over to him, about to hug him when suddenly he rolls off the bed, hits the floor and begins to laugh.

"Ahahahahaha! I had that one coming! I knew it!"

Shizuo stares at him, shakes his head and sits on the bed, still wrapped in a sheet.

"That was pretty sweet revenge, Erika-chan," mutters Izaya, curled up on the floor. "I'm going to have to counterattack now."

You watch this on your laptop and suddenly your head jerks up as you see 2 figures stumbling out of the apartment complex.

Walker seems to be repeatedly blinking in shock and Dotachin is acting like a robot; a very jerky robot, to be exact.

How to explain what you just did?

Well, that could take a bit of bloodshed and tears.

In the long run it was totally worth it, and now Izaya is after you.

Might as well start running for a bit, or awhile, now that Walker and Dotachin have spotted you.

Celty too, starts running after you, after dashing out of the building moments later.

She is fast and pulls you onto her motorcycle and you zoom away.

She types hurriedly and shoves her phone in your face.

"That was beautiful! I died!"

You laugh, feeling good about having at least someone appreciate your efforts.

"At least we know it's true," you say with a grin.

Soon your phone begins to vibrate.

You ignore it and continue to clutch Celty as she speeds down the highway.

Eventually she stops back at her flat and you check your phone.

[You have 15 new voicemails, 15 missed calls, and 3 new texts]

_The heck?_

You begin checking your voicemail, to find that half of them include Walker yelling at you and Izaya making threats. _Since when did Izaya have your number? _

Then again, he's Izaya, he has everyone's number.

The texts are all from Dotachin who repeatedly asks "What the? What was that? Erika? What is this? Why?"

_Guess the shock hasn't worn off yet._

"Hey Celty, mind if I stay here a couple of days or weeks or something?" You ask with a wry expression.

"Whatever," she types,

_Phew._

The main concern you have now is Izaya.

You feel safe with Celty, but you never know, after all it is Izaya.

So you begin your wait.

Waiting for Izaya to come and kill you, maybe.

You aren't sure what idiotic brain cell decided that you should get into this situation, but you like it. It is amusing, and it is lovely, being able to control..wait…control?

You don't even need to worry about Izaya.

You have the power to control his every move after all, DUH.

You sit on Celty's couch and open your laptop.

It seems that Shizuo is gone and Izaya is doing something on his computer.

Oh, right, he's playing as you.

But he has the wrong copy obviously, since it isn't affecting you.

But then again, he also has the right copy as well, and he could totally use that on you.

Wait, how would that work?

You have one copy, which was taken from the original game, which he made you give back. So there would be two people controlling each other at once.

_How the heck would two people control each other at once?_

You brain hurts and you try not to think any further than that.

You peer at the screen and look carefully at what he is doing.

And of course, he is murdering your avatar. You are standing in the middle of traffic getting pummeled by cars.

You are missing an arm, covered in blood, and very mangled. It is hard for you to look at.

You shut your laptop and take a breath.

Izaya is definitely either up to something awful or just trying to get out his anger.

You hope that it is the latter.

Suddenly Shinra comes into the room. He notices you and grins.

"Hello Erika-chan, nice to see you."

"SHINRA!"

You almost pounce on him.

"Wha-what?" he asks, backing away.

"I HAVE A QUESTION!"

_Shinra is pretty smart so he must know the answer, right?_

"Geez Erika, calm down, ask me like a normal person."

"This is purely hypothetical, but let's say two people were controlling each other at the same time, what would happen?"

Shinra pauses and thinks.

"Two people, at the same time…"

"Like, if they were controlling each others actions at the same time."

"Well," says Shinra. "I'm not entirely positive, but if two controlling forces try to manipulate each other at once, my only guess is that they somehow vanish or cancel each other out unless one is able to gain dominance over the other and based on this principle I…"

"Okay Shinra, that's enough," you say, trying to prevent a huge lecture on a multitude of science and physics.

He stops and clears his throat.

"Well, basically they might cancel each other out. Why?"

"Just curious," you say with a shrug.

He sighs and walks into the kitchen.

You open up your laptop again and see Izaya is still hard at work with mangling your character. This time, he has somehow strapped you to a rope and you are being dragged by a truck.

The avatar seems dead by now or a bunch of torn up, bloody remains. The game makes no effort to censor the gore.

Suddenly your phone vibrates and you see an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Erika-chan," says a familiar voice. "So nice to hear from you."

You cringe. "What now, Izaya?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Well this is it! The last chapter! I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone -.-**

**Anyway thank you for sticking around to read this. I might write another durarara fic but not immediately. If you want to read more, you can always check out my first fic, which is not my best work ever but it's there. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts. I never even imagined I would get past 50 reviews, much less 100. You guys are amazing!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Enjoy!**

"You know me, Erika-chan," says Izaya over the phone. "You know me all too well. You know, it was bad enough for me that you knew so much. You knew how much danger that would put you in, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so?" you ask with a loud sigh of annoyance.

"And then you decide to make things worse for yourself by inviting other to indulge on this knowledge. And you didn't just tell them, Erika, you showed them. Great idea, Erika-chan. I'm sure they enjoyed it."

"What do you want, Izaya?" you ask, getting more annoyed with the way he continues to drabble on.

"Phshh, very human of you. Demanding answers, needing the big picture, you humans never fail to amuse me. Well, I suppose I could get to the point before you hang up. The truth is, Erika-chan, that you are dead."

"Oh really," you say with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't believe me," says Izaya. "I'm pretty sure you know how INDISWURLD works, don't you?"

"What's INDISWURLD have to do with me being dead?" you ask, only slightly unnerved.

"Oh, everything," says Izaya. You can see him grin at the screen of his laptop.

You feel a bit of a chill, but it quickly passes.

"Mind explaining?" You ask, hoping that Izaya is just being a delusional psychopath.

"Right now, I am playing the game as you," says Izaya with a laugh on the other line. "Lucky for you, I am using the normal version of INDISWURLD. However, I have a program that allows this account to be instantly transferred to my other, more modified version of the game, which will in 1 minute, make whatever I have done to you in this game, happen in real life. In only a minute, you will be dead."

You breathe out slowly.

_My plan better work._

"Go ahead, but I doubt it will work."

"Alright then, say your prayers, Erika-chan."

The phone hangs up and you watch him place a flash drive into his laptop.

A screen pops up and you squint, but cannot make out what it says.

He presses the button and you see a loading bar appear, and slowly fill up with green.

You have 1 minute until you are going to die a gruesome, horrible death.

What would you do in the one minute before your death?

Read some yaoi of course!

You quickly minimize INDISWURLD and open up a random doujin.

You speed read it, trying to get through 30 pages in 1 minute.

It's a pretty impossible and idiotic thing to do, but it is the only thing you can think of.

A minute passes.

_This better work, this better work._

You are still at your computer screen.

Confused, you open INDISWURLD again and see Izaya laughing and removing his flash drive.

The process has completed and you are dead.

Well, to him apparently.

You look at yourself.

You are still in one piece and are very much alive.

_It worked!_

Just as Shinra told you, two controlling forces cancel each other out.

Well, at least for this game.

But can you still control Izaya?

You scan the screen and tap on a curtain.

[You have selected a curtain. What would you like to do with it?]

[1. Take it]

[2. Replace it]

[3. Leave it]

You press the arrow.

[4. Rip it up]

[5. Swing on it like Tarzan]

[6. Wear it like a toga]

You gladly press 5 and Izaya jumps onto the curtain and swings around wildly. Suddenly Shizuo walks into the room in a towel, looking as if he had just come out of the shower.

Izaya does not realize this and keeps swinging, pummeling into Shizuo and knocking him over.

You curl up looking at your screen and continue to watch, knowing that something wonderful and magical was going to happen.

And it does.

Izaya lets out a laugh and kisses Shizuo right there on the floor.

Shizuo kisses him back and before you can blink they are already full-on making out, groping at each other, spreading bites and kisses everywhere.

Shizuo's towel flies off and hits the couch as Izaya's shirt is flung onto the fan, which thankfully isn't on.

Suddenly Izaya seems to be knocked out by something and promptly falls asleep on top of Shizuo.

You cringe and throw your hands into the air.

_WHY? WHY? Just when it was getting good!_

You sit back onto the couch and push your laptop off of your lap.

You ponder a bit now, wondering if what you did was worth it. _Was it really worth risking my life?_

Then, you remember all those day you spend wondering listlessly if what you assumed about Izaya and Shizuo was true.

Now you forever had the truth in front of you, thanks to this wonderful game that happened to hit you in the face at the right moment.

You believe it is worth it. After all, you pretty much got all the revenge you ever wanted, and had some beautiful true-to life yaoi to watch.

Come to think of it, you still do, and now that Izaya thinks you are dead, you can hide in the shadows and watch it.

_Well, that wasn't so bad._

All you have left is a bit of explaining and apologizing to do, and plenty of yaoi to watch while you're at it.

Not to mention the killer fanfiction that you plan on writing about this.

_Well, better get started on that now._

But first, Izaya is awakened with a pound on the head, and the two men continue where they left off.

You sit back and watch them, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, and beginning the first few words of your fanfiction.

Shizuo grabs Izaya's member and strokes it rapidly, causing Izaya to arch his back and cling onto Shizuo's blond shaggy hair.

Your pen continues to scribble as you watch Shizuo jerk Izaya off, his cum spewing across his chest and dripping down his hand.

You are on the back of the paper as Shizuo positions himself at Izaya's entrance and slowly slides himself in, causing Izaya to shiver and tremble, taking in the immense size of his length.

Shizuo thrusts forward, causing Izaya to call out. He slides himself out, and thrusts himself in again, this time, clutching at Izaya's wrists as his fingers flay in pleasure.

You move onto the next sheet of paper, readily available besides you, and scribble furiously.

Their pace becomes rapid and feverish, their limbs dripping with sweat as they continually jerk and tremble. You can't help but hear Shizuo muttering Izaya's name in breathy whispers.

These whispers become more harsh and slowly moans erupt from them. Izaya suddenly cries out, limbs twitching, and cums all over Shizuo's chest. Shizuo, who is on the brink, practically slams his hips into Izaya, taking in all the pleasure he can muster, and lets out a moan, before he cums and collapses on top of Izaya.

You look at your lap, at the clutter of papers before you.

What will you call this clutter?

There has to be a good name.

Something with a twist.

Something digital.

You write in small letters at the top of the first sheet and lean back, reviewing your handiwork.

Alas, it was fate. A digital twist in it.

END.


End file.
